ABDL Lifestyle of Mike and Zoey
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this sequel of "Our Family" we take a look at the life of Mike and Zoey as they raise their children while doing the AB/DL lifestyle, and they go a lot of things together in this story. Hellflores and I co-wrote this story together... and I wanna thank him so much for that. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language... ENJOY!
1. Fun Time

The AB/DL Lifestyle of Mike and Zoey

**Summary: This is a sequel to "Our Family" as we go into the lives of Mike, Zoey, Mike Junior, and Holly Smith as we also get to look at the day-today lives of Mike and Zoey as well.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, and AB/DL Content... plus Hellflores and I co-write this together.**

**Chapter 1: Fun Time**

**ENJOY!**

It was Thursday, November 6th 2025 as Mike, Zoey, Mike Junior, and Holly were sound asleep as it was 7:15 AM... then Mike soon woke up, as he yawned, and stretched until he kissed his sleeping wife Zoey.

"Morning, beautiful." Mike said before Zoey woke up and smiled.

"Morning, handsome." Zoey said before they kissed.

"How did you sleep?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Amazing... you?" Zoey answered before she asked Mike.

"Amazing as well." Mike answered Zoey.

"Awesome Mikey." Zoey said before they kissed again before they changed out of their sleepwear and put on their regular clothes even though they were wearing their diapers from the night before.

"I'll go wake up the kids." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies then, I'll go make breakfast." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies Zoey." Mike said before he went to his kids room.

"MJ... time to wake up son." Mike said to Mike Junior whi is seven years old as he called him 'MJ', as that was his nickname.

"Good morning Dad." MJ said to Mike.

"Morning son." Mike said before Mike Jr. got out of bed while his dad went to his daughter's room as she was three.

"Holly, wake up sweetie." Mike said softly to Holly who woke up.

"Good Morning daddy." Holly said.

"Good Morning my adorable little angel." Mike said before he picked up his daughter as Mike Junior followed suit in his pajamas.

"How are the greatest kids in the whole wide world doing this morning?" Mike asked the kids.

"Good!" The kids answered Mike.

"Excellent... how did you two sleep?" Mike asked the kids.

"Good!" The kids answered Mike again.

"Cool." Mike said to the kids.

"You two get dressed and get ready for school." Mike said to them as well.

"Yes sir." Mike Junior said to his dad.

"Yay!" Holly said before the kids got ready and dressed while Mike went to the kitchen where Zoey was cooking a wonderful breakfast.

"Hello again." Mike said before he kissed Zoey on the cheek.

"Hehe." Zoey giggled.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Oh nothing too special, just egg, bacon and waffles." Zoey answered Mike.

"Sounds good, you need any help at all with it?" Mike asked Zoey.

"You can help out of course." Zoey answered Mike.

"Thanks, how can I help?" Mike said before he asked her.

"Well... could you get the waffle iron out and pour in the waffles, I need to watch the bacon or else it'll be burnt." Zoey answered Mike.

"Sure." Mike said before he got the waffle iron out and poured the mix into the waffle iron.

"The waffles are being cooked." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said back before she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Hehehehe..." Mike giggled a bit.

"So... what did you dream about?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Hmm?" Zoey responded back with a question of her own to Mike.

"You ever had a dream job? I mean what would you like to work on?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Well I do wish that I was a fashion designer because I'm incredible at sewing." Zoey answered Mike.

"Well Zoey..." Mike said before he cleared his throat.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches whatever you wish for, you keep._" Mike sang as he was serenading Zoey in the kitchen.

_"Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through no matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true._" Mike finished singing causing Zoey to blush and giggle.

"Aww, thankies for that, Mikey." Zoey said as she loved his serenade.

"Anything to make my sweet wife happy." Mike said before they shared a sweet kiss until their kids arrived.

"Yuck! You two done sucking each other's faces like aliens?" MJ asked his parents.

"Huh?" Holly asked in confusion.

"Yeah sorry." Mike said to his son.

"Hahaha..." Mike and Zoey laughed nervously in embarrassement while Mike Junior sighed but he was still happy that his parents loved each other.

"What was that singing I heard Daddy?" Holly asked Mike.

"Well, I was singing to your mommy." Mike answered Holly.

"Cool!" Holly said to Mike.

"Mommy, we're hungry." Holly told Zoey.

"Oh right! You two just sit tight, breakfast will be done in just a few minutes." Zoey said to the kids.

"Okay Mommy." Holly said Zoey.

"Yes mom." MJ said to Zoey as well before they go to the living room while Mike followed suit.

"Why don't you two watch some TV in the living room and we'll talk about school." Mike said to the kids.

"Okay." The kids said before Mike turned on the TV and began watching an episode of 'Arthur'.

"So Dad, whats going on in the movies?" MJ asked Mike.

"Well son... your Dad is in a new comedy movie." Mike answered MJ.

"Aw sweet!" MJ said with delight.

"Yay! Daddy in new movie!" Molly said with delight as well.

"Yes I am! Plus, I was thinking about having your mommy in one of my new movies too." Mike said to the kids.

"Awesome!" The kids said to Mike.

"Yeah, so everything okay with school?" Mike asked the kids.

"Yeah!" MJ and Holly answered Mike.

"That's great to hear." Mike said to the kids as Zoey finished cooking.

"Kids, Mike, breakfast is ready." Zoey said to Mike and the kids.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"Awesome!" Mike said before he and the kids went to the kitchen.

"There you go, kids." Zoey said before she handed MJ and Holly a plate of eggs, bacon and waffles for each of them.

"Yay! Waffles!" The kids said before the kids also had glasses of milk for their drinks as everyone began eating.

"Mmmm! Mom, you make the best waffles ever!" MJ said to Zoey.

"Hehehe, Thank you sweetheart." Zoey said to MJ.

"Mm! Yummy waffles Mommy." Molly said to Zoey as well.

"Thank you sweetie." Zoey said to Holly.

"You're welcome mommy." Holly said before everyone finished their breakfast as Mike took Holly to preschool while Zoey took Mike Junior to school then they returned home as they were alone.

"Well... we're alone." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yes we are!" Mike said before the two kissed as the two took off their clothes and were in their shirts and diapers to their delight and glee.

"Ahhh...! Much better." They said before they both sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"So... what should we do while the kids are gone?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Hmmm... how about we watch a movie." Zoey answered Mike.

"Sure." Mike said to Zoey.

"How about the masterpiece Avengers: Endgame?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Sounds awesome." Mike answered Zoey.

"How about we get some popcorn before the movie?" Zoey asked him as well.

"Sure." Mike answered before he went to the kitchen and started making popcorn while Zoey grabbed TV remote and went into 'Disney Plus' and went straight to the movie but hasn't started yet because she's waiting for the popcorn.

"Zoey... you look really cute in that diapey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Aww, Thankies. You look adorable too in your diapey." Zoey said to Mike.

"Hehe, Thankies." Mike giggled and said back before they kissed once more as the microwave beeped signaled that the popcorn was ready.

"Popcorn is ready." Mike said to Zoey.

"Awesome." Zoey said before Mike went to the kitchen as he poured the popcorn into a big bowl.

"Enjoy your snack Zoe-Zoe." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies Mikey." Zoey said before they soon started the movie and started watching it.

"This movie is so awesome." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes!" Zoey said while they continued watching it, see how Ant-Man returned to the real world from the microworld.

"Wow!" They said.

"Ant-Man's back." Mike said to Zoey.

"Hope he's okay." Zoey said before Ant-Man learned about what happened... but also realized that he was marked as dead.

"Oh my gosh, he's dead." Zoey said.

"But he's right there. Maybe everyone thought he died with everyone else that Thanos annihilated with the gauntlet." Mike said to Zoey.

"Maybe so Mikey-boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Well this movie is intense." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yes it is." Zoey said in agreement and very soon the remaining Avengers were sent out to find Thanos, but soon learned he used the Gauntlet to destroy the infinity stones, in which Thor soon decapitated him.

"WHOA!" They shouted in surprise.

"That was nuts!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Sure was." Zoey said before very soon The Avengers learned about Ant-Man's plan, he told them that the microworld he entered is much more faster than the real world.

"Man! That was crazy." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know! So they have to travel in time to get the stone and then use a gauntlet to reverse what happened." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah... this is going to be awesome." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said in agreement as they kept eating the popcorn while watching the movie.

"Say Mike, How come you didn't audition for this movie?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Eh, it did sounded like an awesome opportunity but... I thought maybe I sit it down so they can relax from the other movies.

"Okies then... like what do you mean "I sit it down so they can relax from the other movies?" Zoey asked Mike because she was a bit confused.

"I meant I sat it out, like I didn't do an audition because I wanted some time to relax, you know." Mike answered Zoey.

"Oh! Okay... that's a really good idea." Zoey said to Mike.

"I agree." Mike said before they kissed as they continued watching the movie, seeing each member going to a different timeline to grab all the infinity stones... some more harder than others as the two paid attention now as they stopped eating their popcorn for now.

"Wow." Mike said.

"I know." Zoey said back as they were seeing Hawkeye and Black Widow sacrifice their live to get an infinity stone, in which Black Widow did while pushing Hawkeye away to the horror and shock of both Mike and Zoey.

"No! Black Widow!" They shouted before they kept watching as Captain America fought himself to get one of the stones as well and Hulk, who was now in peace with his inner anger, needed to get the trust of The Ancient One who had helped Dr. Strange.

"Come on Ancient one, trust him." Mike said while that was happening, War Machine And Nebula went to get a infinity stone from Star-lord but she warned War Machine about this time's Thanos is searching for the stones as well.

"Oh my... Thanos is looking also." Mike said to Zoey.

"Hope he doesn't find them." Zoey said to Mike.

"Me too." Zoey said before Nebula soon found the stone... before she and War Machine could leave, she had a glitch, causing her memory to be seen by Thanos of this time.

"Oh no!" Mike said in shock.

"He knows!" Zoey said in shock as well.

"This isn't gonna be good!" They said before it led to Thanos capturing Future Nebula and sending Nebula of 2014 to the future which is the present to the avengers.

"Oh no! If she's going back." Mike said to Zoey.

"She might send Thanos to their time!" Zoey said after a while Thanos seizes the gauntlet.

"_I am inevitable!_" Thanos said before he snapped his fingers realizing that Tony aka Ironman stole the infinity stones back.

"_And I... am... Ironman._" Tony said before he used them to disintegrate Thanos and his army, at the cost of his life.

"They won... but... they lost Tony." Mike said before he realized that Tony is dead.

"Yeah..." Zoey said before they hugged each other for comfort as they saw the rest of the movie ending with Steve Rogers passing down the stones to Sam Wilson but they also saw that Steve Rogers got old.

"Wow." They said to each other.

"He got old." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said before the movie ended with Steve Rogers dancing with the love of his life back in the 1940's.

"Best action movie ever." Mike said to Zoey.

"Aw come on Mike, is it even better than your movie The Battle for Control?" Zoey asked him.

"I know... well it's the best Superhero movie." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said before they kissed, then they felt like they had to go to the bathroom.

"Sorry Zoey but after watching that movie I need to pee." Mike said to Zoey.

"Me too." Zoey said before they relaxed their bladders and soon peed in their diaper.

"Ahhhhhh... much better." They sighed and said as their diapers were full.

"Time to changey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah... can you change me first?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Okies then." Mike answered before they went up to their room, then Zoey laid down on the bed.

"What diapey do you want?" Mike asked Zoey.

"My BunnyHopps please." Zoey answered Mike.

"Okies then, anything for my cute little bunny." Mike said before he kissed Zoey's head as he took off Zoey's wet diaper before he wiped her area and powdered her area as he grabbed a clean BunnyHopps diaper and placed it on her.

"There we go! All nice and clean." Mike sad before he and Zoey kissed again as they switched places.

"So, what diapey would you like to wear Mike?" Zoey asked.

"I would like to wear my Rearz Prince diapey." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okies then, my sexy prince." Zoey said while Mike blushed as she grabbed a clean Rearz Prince Diaper before she removed his wet one, powdered and wiped his area as she then placed on his clean diaper.

"There you go." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said before they shared another kiss on the lips.

"So... what should we do next?" Zoey asked Mike.

"We go for a jog." Mike answered Zoey.

"A jog, that sounds nice." Zoey said before they changed into workout clothes as Mike they were wearing tracksuits hiding their diapers as they went outside.

"Ready?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yup." Zoey answered before they begin jogging as they were jogging around the neighborhood as they were enjoying it.

"So Zoey... tell me more about this dream you had." Mike said to Zoey.

"Oh really?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yeah, you are my wife so... come on, tell me." Mike answered Zoey.

"Well... in all honesty I have always wanted to be a clothes designer, I have always dream about have my own clothes store, sewing and designing different clothes for everybody." Zoey said to Mike

"That is amazing!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Thanks, that means a lot... but you know, I also want to design diapers too." Zoey said to Mike.

"Really?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yeah, ever since we started the lifestyle, I wanted to design cute and amazing diapers." Zoey answered Mike.

"Well... why don't we make it a reality." Mike said to Zoey causing her to stop where she stood as she looked shocked, like happy shocked.

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, really... that's why I sang that song this morning because I want your dream to come true... I want you to be happy and I want you to go after your dream and reach for the stars." Mike answered Zoey who hugged him tightly while tearing up a bit.

"Thank you so much Mike! You are the best husband anyone can ask for, I love you!" Zoey said as she began to cry happy tears a bit.

"You are absolutely welcome my fashion queen." Mike said before Zoey kissed Mike again as she wiped her tears up.

"Come on, let's continue our jog." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies, Zoey." Mike said before they continued their jog around the neighborhood as the paparazzi found them.

"Hey! There's Mike and Zoey Smith!" One photographer shouted.

"Uh-oh it's the Paparazzi! Should we ignore them?" Mike said before he asked Zoey.

"Too late." Zoey said before the press coward the couple and started asking them a lot of questions.

"Back off you guys." Mike said to them.

"We just wanna know about your new comedy movie." A photographer said to Mike.

"It's just about a family and some misadventures they are going to have, that's all I know." Mike said to the press.

"But why are you still in the lifestyle of wearing diapers." That same photographer asked.

"That's none of your business." Zoey answered the photographer before another one got near Zoey.

"Zoey, are you thinking about having a child?" The photographer asked Zoey causing her and Mike to blush in deep embarrassment.

"No! Look, I'm getting something off my chest... you guys need to leave us alone and stop asking us stupid and personal questions! Before I-" Zoey said to the paparazi before Mike stopped his wife from finishing her sentence.

"Look, no more question! We have no comments at all! So leave us alone!" Mike said before he and Zoey quickly jogged away from the press who left them alone after running for about 20 yards as the press was tired.

"Zoey, you need to relax." Mike said before she quickly took a deep breath in.

"I almost went all commando on them... I'm sorry." Zoey said to Mike.

"No need to apologize. They shouldn't have ask us that kind of question... especially about having another child." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah, they had no right to ask about our lifestyle." Zoey said to Mike.

"True... do you wanna continue our jog?" Mike said before he asked Zoey.

"Yes, please." Zoey answered Mike.

"Okies then." Mike said before they kept jogging.

"So about your dream job, would you be your own boss?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Absolutely. I can work at home, still spend time with you and the kids, plus, I can start anytime I want." Zoey answered Mike.

"Awesome, but would it be like a store or an online store?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Online is better for me, so people can shop for my clothes and cutomized diapers online if they like to." Zoey answered Mike.

"That is impressive so what's it gonna be called?" Mike said before he asked her.

"Yeah, and it'll be called "Zoey's Clothes Place", clothes designed by me for everyone, current clothing, retro clothing, clothes with themes of Disney, My Little Pony, Marvel, and more... once I get approvals from them.

"That sounds amazing." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know!" Zoey said before they hugged again as they returned home.

"That was good jog." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes, except for the paparazzi asking us those questions." Zoey said in agreement.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Mike sad before they cleaned up before they were back in their regular shirts and diapers again.

"I'm getting hungry." Mike said to Zoey.

"So am I." Zoey said to Mike.

"You wanna have some sandwiches for lunch?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered.

"Let's make them together." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies." Mike said to Zoey before they headed into the kitchen and started making ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Well Zoey, we should go out and celebrate tomorrow night." Mike said to Zoey.

"Celebrate my new job?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Shoot yeah Zoe-Zoe." Mike answered Zoey.

"Absolutely! I was thinking we go out and eat at a fancy restaurant and after that, we go to this club Gwen and Courtney told me about." Zoey said to Mike.

"Really? What's it called?" Mike asked Zoey.

"The Crib." Zoey answered Mike.

"What's that?" Mike answered.

"They told me it's a night club that has an AB/DL theme." Zoey answered Mike.

"Really?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yup! It has great music, awesome food and... they even let people have diapey sex for free." Zoey answered Mike who was surprised.

"For real?" Mike asked Zoey again.

"Absolutely!" Zoey answered Mike.

"That is awesome!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said before she and Mike finished their sandwich making before they got grape juice and went into the dining room and eat.

"Mmmm! So yummy." They moaned and said as they were enjoying their food.

"So Zoey, what are you going to design first?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Hmm... I was thinking about making some adorable holiday theme diapers first, but then I was thinking about making skirts and dresses as well." Zoey answered Mike.

"Zoey that's a great idea." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said.

"So, who's making this new movie that you are in?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Oh, the Farrelly Brothers are directing but it's a Disney Movie as well.

"Ooh! That's amazing!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said whle the duo continued eating their sandwiches.

"Awesome sandwich Zoe-Zoe!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies, anyway now Mike what did you dream of last night?" Zoey said before she asked him.

"Me?" Mike asked Zoey who nodded.

"Well... I actually dreamed about being king of the waffles and you were my queen of the waffles." Mike answered Zoey.

"Hehehe!" Zoey giggled a bit.

"Pretty silly isn't it?" Mike asked Zoey.

"It's a bit silly, but it's also cute." Zoey answered him.

"What did you dreamed about, Zoe-Zoe?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Well, it's something silly." Zoey answered Mike.

"Come on honey, you can tell me." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies, I literally dreamed that I was a Diapey Queen like Gwen and Courtney." Zoey said to Mike.

"Really?" Mike asked Zoey who blushed.

"Yeah... hehehe, it's kinda silly." Zoey answered while she giggled and told Mike.

"I actually think that's pretty cool." Mike told Zoey.

"Really?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Of course I do... If that is possible then I would be the greatest diapey king in the whole world." Mike answered Zoey.

"Hehehe, Thankies Mikey." Zoey giggled and thanked Mike before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime, honey." Mike said to Zoey before they fonished their sandwiches.

"Man, that was delicious." Zoey said to Mike.

"Totes." Mike said to Zoey.

"Wanna go out for a swim?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Oh absolutely." Mike answered Zoey.

"In our swimsuits or our swim diapeys?" Zoey asked him.

"Swim diapeys." Mike answered Zoey.

"Oooh! Okies!" Zoey said before she and Mike headed up to their room, changing into their swim diapers while Zoey places on a light green bikini top.

"You look so sexy in your swim diapey, Zoey." Mike said to Zoey causing her to blush.

"Aww, thankies... so do you." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said before they headed outside to their backyard, where their pool was at and then they got into the water.

"Oh! It's a little chilly." Zoey said to Mike.

"But after you get in it's warm I bet." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said before the water started to warm up to the both of them.

"Ahhh... there we go now it's getting warmer." Zoey sighed and said to Mike.

"Feels so nice!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah..." Zoey said before she swam towards Mike.

"Yes?" Mike asked Zoey who kissed him passionately.

"Mmm?!" Mike moaned in confusion for a second before he liked it.

"Mmmm!" Mike and Zoey moaned before they started making out.

"Mmmmmm!" They kept moaning as Mike leaned against the wall while Zoey kissed him even more.

"Mmm! Someone felt a bit playful." Mike moaned and said to Zoey.

"Hehehe, Yup." Zoey giggled and said to him.

"Is this a preview of tomorrow?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yes it is." Zoey answered before they kept making out in the pool for a bit longer until they soon stopped.

"Wow." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said to Mike.

"That was very hawt." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said in agreement.

"So... should we swim for bit longer?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered before they kept swimming as they swam around the pool, splashed around against each other and even tried to make a whirlpool.

"Hehehehe!" They giggled before they got out of the pool and dried up with their towels.

"That was a lot of fun." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said in agreement before they changed out of their swim diapers and back into their normal diapers.

"What time is it?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Only 1:30 PM." Mike answered Zoey.

"Wanna take a nap?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Sure, a nap does sound good." Mike said to Zoey before they got into bed as Mike held Zoey close.

"Don't you need Mr. Bunny?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Not for now, you're all I need." Mike answered Zoey.

"Aw! I love you Mike." Zoey said to him.

"I love you too!" Mike said before they kissed once more before they started to sleep as they were dreaming something very wonderful dreams.

"Hehehe..." They both dreamed about each other, both wearing amazing and beautiful formal clothes, dancing in the ballroom all alone.

***We now go into the dream sequence***

"I love you so much." They said to each other before they kept dancing.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known in my life." Mike said to Zoey.

"And you are the most handsome man I have ever known in my life." Zoey said to Mike before they shared a kiss on the lip in their dream as they woke up thus the dream ended.

***Dream's over***

"Hey Zoey, How was your nap?" Mike greeted his wife before he asked Zoey who yawned.

"Very nice, Thankies." Zoey answered Mike.

"How was your nap?" Zoey asked Mike.

"The same... very nice, thankies." Mike answered Zoey.

"Had any dream while we were napping?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, you?" Zoey answered before she responded back with a question of her own.

"Yeah." Mike answered Zoey.

"What was it?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I dreamt you and I were dancing in a ballroom, wearing formal clothes." Mike answered Zoey and told him his dream which was exactly the same thing that she was dreaming.

"No way! Me too!" Zoey said before they kissed.

"Zoey, I am really excited about your new job." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know! Me too! We should have a special dinner today to celebrate with the kids." Zoey said to Mike.

"Sounds awesome." Mike said to Zoey.

"I'm speaking of the kids they need to be picked up." Zoey reminded Mike as it was 3:00 PM.

"Right. I'll pick up Mike Junior, you'll pick up Holly." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said before they got dress and went into their separate cars to pick up their kids.

"So MJ, how was school?" Mike asked Mike Junior.

"Alright." MJ answered Mike.

"How come?" Mike asked.

"Coach Brown says that we have the run a mile in the gym in a few weeks." MJ answered Mike.

"I see, don't worry son, you'll do fine... I'll help out as well." Mike said to MJ.

"Thanks dad." MJ said to Mike.

"Anyway, tonight we're having a special dinner." Mike said to MJ.

"How come?" MJ asked Mike.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Mike answered MJ.

"Is mom pregnant again?" MJ asked Mike.

"Nope." Mike answered MJ.

"Are we going to The Zoo this weekend?" MJ asked Mike.

"Maybe." Mike answered MJ.

"Should I wait?" MJ asked Mike.

"Yes." Mike said to MJ.

"Alright then." MJ said before Mike chuckled while we go to Zoey's car.

"How was preschool today, Holly?" Zoey asked Holly.

"Fun! Preschool is fun!" Holly answered Mike.

"Great to hear, you know we're having a special dinner." Zoey said to Holly.

"Why? You having a baby?" Holly asked Zoey who blushed.

"Hehehe... no sweetie." Zoey answered.

"Is it daddy's new movie?" Holly asked Zoey.

"No, Holly. I'll tell you when we're home." Zoey answered Holly.

"Okay mommy." Holly said before Mike and Zoey returned with the kids.

"Hi Mom." MJ said to Zoey.

"Hi, sweetie." Zoey said to MJ.

"Daddy!" Holly shouted with delight.

"Hi Princess." Mike said to Holly before the kids hugged their other parents before they all went inside the house.

"MJ, you have homework?" Mike asked Mike Junior.

"Yes sir." MJ answered Mike.

"I'm sleepy." Holly said to Zoey.

"I'll let you nap." Zoey said to Holly.

"MJ, go work on your homework." Zoey said to MJ.

"Yes, mom." MJ said before he went to his room so he can work on his math homework as Zoey held Holly and took her into her room aso she can nap.

"Now... wanna get started on that Spaghetti?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey answered Mike before they headed into the kitchen as Mike started boiling the spaghetti while Zoey started making the sauce for the spaghetti.

"This is going to be my masterpiece." Mike said.

"Don't you mean... our masterpiece?" Zoey asked Mike causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh! Yeah, I mean our masterpiece, hehehe." Mike answered before Zoey kissed her husband.

"Sorry honey." Mike said to Zoey.

"No need to be sorry, sweetie." Zoey said before the two continued cooking their special Spaghetti dinner for tonight, while MJ was working on his homework and Holly was napping in her room.

"The spaghetti is nearly done." Mike said to Zoey.

"So is the sauce." Zoey said to Mike.

"That's good." Mike said before he poured out the spaghetti into a bowl while Zoey then pour the tomato sauce all over it as MJ walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Dad, Mom, I'm done with my homework." MJ said to Mike and Zoey.

"Awesome." They said to MJ.

"Is dinner almost done?" MJ asked them.

"Actually, dinner is just about ready son." Mike answered MJ.

"Ooh! Awesome!" MJ said to them.

"I'll wake up Holly." Zoey said before she went into Holly's room and woke them up.

"Mmm? Hi mommy." Holly yawned and woke up.

"Hello sweetie, it's dinner time." Zoey said to Holly.

"Yay!" Holly said before she sprinted out of the bedroom and ran towards the kitchen as the foursome got their plates before they got Spaghetti and Meatballs.

"Now... before we eat I think we should say grace." Mike said to everyone.

"Okay daddy." Holly said.

"Sounds cool." MJ said to Mike.

"Wonderful idea honey." Zoey said before they placed their hands and bowed their heads.

"In a world where so many are hungry, may we eat this food with humble hearts, in a world where so many are lonely, May we share this friendship with joyful hearts." Mike said in the grace.

"Amen." Everyone said before they began eating as Mike and Zoey had water while MJ had orange juice and Holly had milk to drink.

"Mmmm! So good! I love Spaghetti!" MJ said.

"So yummy." Holly said as well.

"I'm glad you two like it, your mother and I made it ourselves." Mike said to the kids.

"You two are the best at cooking." MJ said.

"Hehehe..." Mike and Zoey both laughed a bit.

"So... you two told us this was a special dinner. Can you tell us why now?" MJ said before he asked.

"Well... I think your mom should tell it." Mike answered MJ.

"Yeah I should." Zoey said before she clear her throat and began to speak.

"Mike Junior, Holly, I have been thinking... and well... I decided I wanted to make my dream come true, so very soon... I will open my very own clothing store online." Zoey announced to everyone even though Mike knew about it and encouraged her to follow her dream.

"Really? So, you are going to sell clothes?" MJ asked Zoey.

"Make them and sell them, yes." Zoey answered MJ.

"That's so cool!" MJ said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Holly cheered causing Zoey to smile before she explained more.

"I will be working here at home so... I'll still be able to spend some time with my family." Zoey said to the kids.

"Okay, mom." The kids said to Zoey.

"But when she is working, she needs to be focused at all times...so please do not bother her while she is working... okay?" Mike gave the kids an order not to disturb her and asked them.

"Yes sir." MJ answered him.

"You got it dude." Holly said as well.

"Awesome!" Mike said before Zoey got up and went to the kids.

"Thank you my sweet babies." Zoey said before she hugged Holly and MJ tightly while giving them kisses all over their faces.

"Mom, hahaha! Stop that! MJ said as he blushed in embarrassement.

"No." Zoey said before she finished kissing the kids as everyone kept eating as the family finished their dinner as Mike and Zoey were cleaning the dishes while the kids were playing in the playroom.

"I think the kids are very proud of you, honey." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know... they were so happy." Zoey said to Mike.

"Because you are living your dream." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know! But... wait, how can I start it?" Zoey said before she asked Mike.

"Maybe make a online site where you can sell your clothes first." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okay then... that's good, besides I have a bunch of clothes that I made, so all I have to do is create my website, and my brand." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah." Mike said to Zoey.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes." Zoey said before she spent the next 20 minutes working on the website until she was done.

"Okay, it's finished." Zoey said to Mike.

"Really? You didn't need my help?" Mike asked Zoey.

"You helped by suggesting that I make my own website which I did by myself, you wanna see it?" Zoey answered before she asked him.

"Sure." Mike answered Zoey.

"Here it is." Zoey said before she showed Mike the website where it showed a section of clothes, and a section for diapers.

"Wow, looks amazing so far, Zoe-Zoe." Mike said as he was impressed.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Mike.

"No problem." Mike said before he kissed Zoey.

"I also created a way to prevent anyone under the age of 18 to go to the Diaper section by accident I'm gonna make those customers go away by making them ask if they are 18 and if they are 18 the ones that are doing the lifestyle need a password and the ones that are not 18 but doing the AB/DL lifestyle needs a parent to do it for them and the adults that aren't into the lifestyle won't be uncomfortable as well." Zoey said to Mike.

"What's the password gonna be?" Mike asked.

"ABDLLovers." Zoey answered Mike.

"Okay so you need to tell your friends about this." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know... and the ones that are not my friends will call Tom and Jen at the Diaper Depot to get the password." Zoey said before she puts the laptop away.

"I start tomorrow..." Zoey said with eagerness.

"Wanna watch TV?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered Mike.

"Spongebob?" Mike asked her.

"Okay, sure. Should I get the kids?" Zoey answered before she asked Mike.

"Oh absolutely." Mike answered Zoey.

"Kids, time for Spongebob!" Zoey said to MJ and Holly.

"Alright!" The kids said before they went into the living room as Mike and Zoey followed suit before Mike turned the channel to Nickelodeon which had Spongebob Squarepants playing as the episode titled "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" began to play.

"What's going on in this episode Dad?" MJ asked Mike.

"Nice try, I'm not spoiling this." Mike answered.

"Okay." MJ said before the family watched at Mr. Krab And Spongebob laughed about How Mr. Krab has beaten Plankton in cards all the time.

"Wow, Mr. Krabs never loses even for fifteen years, that's cool." MJ said before

"Yeah, but son keep watching." Mike said to MJ.

"Okay." MJ said before the next day in the episode happens as Mr. Krabs cries while Spongebob was still laughing.

"Something's wrong." MJ said.

"Just watch son." Zoey said before they saw Mr. Krabs soon telling Spongebob he lost the card game, but he didn't any money nor the Krusty Krab nor the Secret formula for the Krabby Patty... he lost Spongebob.

"What?!" MJ and Holly said in shock.

"Uh-oh!" Holly said.

"No, no way!" MJ said before Plankton showed up and told Spongebob the truth... he now works for the micro villain.

"No! No! Spongebob!"

(Spongebob and Mr. Krabs cried while Plankton just ruined it and used a crowbar to pry Spongebob off of Mr. Krabs before he shoved the Spongebob into a cage, that flew into the Chum Bucket.

"No! This stinks!" MJ said before he was upset and sad.

"Don't worry son." Mike said to MJ.

"Everything's gonna be alright... just watch and you'll see." Zoey said to MJ.

"Okay..." MJ said before Holly began to chant.

"Free Spongebob! Free Spongebob!" Molly chanted a bit causing Mike and Zoey to chuckle.

"Don't worry Holly, Spongebob will go back, just watch." Zoey said to Holly.

"Okay mommy." Holly said before the song 'This Grill is Not A Home' began to play as Spongebob and Mr. Krabs singing the song which ended with Spongebob crying onto the grill.

"Awww!" Holly said before she started to tear up.

"You okay?" Mike asked Holly.

"No, saddest song ever." Holly answered Mike.

"It's okay sweetie... besides it won't be this way forever." Mike said to Holly.

"So sad Mom." MJ said before Zoey hugged her son.

"Don't worry kids." Zoey said to the kids.

"It'll turn out okay for our Yellow buddy." Mike said to the kids before Plankton tried to make Spongebob happy at the Chum Bucket so he can finally work, then when Plankton tells Spongebob to do something he disobeyed.

"Hahaha!" MJ laughed.

"Spongebob not gonna work!" Holly said.

"Hahaha!" The kids said before Plankton gave up and took Spongebob's brain away and put it into his robot... but it acted disobeyed as well causing the kids to laugh with delight and glee.

"Hahaha!" They kept laughing until Plankton gave up and went crying to Mr. Krabs.

"Mommy? What's going?" Holly asked Zoey.

"Keep watching." Zoey answered.

"_I can't take anymore. You've gotta take that yellow nightmare back! It's not worth it. I'm better off stealing a Krabby Patty fair and square._" Plankton told Mr. Krabs.

"_Um...well..._" Mr. Krabs said before he took the "Out of Business" sign off the doors.

"_A deal's a deal, Plankton. He's your headache now._" Mr. Krabs said to Plankton.

"_Oh, please, have mercy, Krabs! I'll do anything! I beg of you!_" Plankton begged Mr. Krabs on the TV.

"_How 'bout... you give me fifty bucks, and I'll take him off your hands._" Mr. Krabs said to Plankton.

"_It's a deal! I cheated anyway_." Plankton said on TV.

"_Now, be gone with you, you puny pest!" M_r. Krabs throws Plankton back inside the Chum Bucket.

"_Thank you!_" Planton said before he landed inside of the Chum Bucket as Spongebob was back with Mr. Krabs and the Krusty Krab.

"Yay!" Holly cheered.

"Awesome! He's back right where he belongs!" MJ said.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"See? Told you everything would be okay." Mike said before Zoey turned off the TV as it was 9:00 PM.

"Kids, it's time to get ready for bed." Zoey said to the kids.

"Okay mom." The kids said before MJ walked to his room while Mike carried his daughter into her room.

"Goodnight, Mike Junior." Zoey said before kissed her son.

"Goodnight, Holly." Mike said before he kissed his daughter.

"Goodnight Daddy." Holly said to Mike.

"Night mom." MJ said to Zoey before Mike and Zoey went into the other kids rooms.

"Goodnight, MJ." Mike said to MJ.

"Goodnight, Holly." Zoey said to Holly.

"Night mommy." Holly said to Zoey.

"Night Dad." MJ said to Mike before he and Zoey went into their bedroom and got ready for bed as well.

"Today was a wonderful day, except for that run-in with the press." Mike said to Zoey.

"I agree, but you're right, today has been wonderful. I can finally live my dream tomorrow and we are celebrating it tomorrow night." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yup." Mike said before they switched into their sleep shirts and they were still wearing their diapers like normal before they climbed into bed as they kissed.

"Thankies so much for believing in me and helping me make my dream come true Mike." Zoey said to Mike.

"You're welcome, my sweet beautiful angel." Mike said before she kissed him once more and hugged him.

"Goodnight Mikey-boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Goodnight Zoe-Zoe." Mike said before he kissed Zoey on the head and turned off the light as they soon fell asleep on hugging position with those two looking forward to the next day.

**THIS WAS A WONDERFULLY FUN CHAPTER TO WORK ON!**

**MAJOR THANKS TO HELLFORES FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS MAGNIFICENT CHAPTER, IT WAS SO MUCH FUN.**

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS MIKE AND ZOEY GOING OUT ON THE TOWN AS THEY'LL BE GETTING READY FOR IT, FINDING A BABYSITTER FOR THE KIDS, AND THE DATE AS WELL!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. Date Night

The AB/DL Lifestyle of Mike and Zoey

**Summary: This chapter has Mike and Zoey out on a date.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, and AB/DL Content... plus Hellflores and I co-write this together.**

**Chapter 2: Date Night**

**ENJOY!**

It was Friday, November 7th 2025 as Mike, Zoey, Mike Junior, and Holly were sound asleep as it was 7:15 AM... then Mike soon woke up, as he yawned, and stretched until he and Zoey woke up.

"Good morning, Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Morning, Mikey." Zoey said as they kissed until they smelled something bad in the air.

"I think we need a change." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said before they began changing each other's wet diapers.

"So Mike... what diapey do you want today?" Zoey asked Mike.

"My Rearz Prince Diapey please." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okies, my sexy prince of acting." Zoey said to Mike who blushed as Zoey changed him out of his wet diaper, powdered and wiped him as she then place a clean one on him.

"There we go." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said to Zoey before they kissed before they he began to change her diaper.

"Any requests?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Hmmm..." Zoey said as she thought about it.

"How about my Rearz Princess diapey please." Zoey answered Mike.

"Okies then." Mike said before he removed Zoey's wet diaper, powdered and wiped her area as he then grabbed a clean diaper and placed it on her.

"There we go, my sexy wife is now clean." Mike said to Zoey who blushed as they kissed as they got dressed in regular clothes.

"Let's wake up the kids." They said to each other as Mike went to Holly's room while Zoey Went to Mike Junior's room.

"Mike Junior, time to wake up son." Zoey said to MJ who woke up and yawned.

"Morning mom." MJ said to Zoey.

"Morning, MJ." Zoey said to MJ.

"Holly, time to wake up." Mike said to Holly.

"Morning Daddy." Holly said to Mike.

"Morning, sweetie." Mike said before he helped Holly down off her bed while MJ got dressed as Mike helped Holly get dressed.

"Who is the coolest 3 year old on earth?" Mike asked Holly.

"I am!" Holly answered Mike.

"Darn right you are sweetie." Mike said to his daughter.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly everyone." Zoey said to the kids.

"What's for breakfast?" The kids asked.

"I was thinking... chocolate chip waffles." Zoey answered the kids.

"Awesome!" The kids said.

"I can help out if that's okay?" Mike offered Zoey to help.

"Sounds great." Zoey said to Mike.

"Be right there... I need to put on Arthur for the kids." Mike said to Zoey.

"Sounds good." Zoey said before Mike puts on Arthur for the kids to watch as he went into the kitchen to help Zoey... then the two started making the waffle batter while adding in the chocolate chips.

"Is there any reason for this breakfast?" Mike asked Zoey.

"It's to celebrate me getting my fashion designer job with our wonderful children." Zoey answered Mike.

"Oh yeah... but that's just the beginning for tonight, right?" Mike said with a playful smirk before he asked her.

"Of course it is." Zoey answered Mike.

"Cool." Mike said before they shared a quick kiss as they started cooking the waffles.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Mike and Zoey said to the kids.

"Okay, mom and dad." The kids said back and in a half an hour Mike and Zoey finished making the chocolate chip waffles, adding in some fruit for side dishes, and glasses of milk for everyone as breakfast was ready.

"Breakfast is ready." Mike and Zoey said to the kids.

"Alright!" The kids said before MJ hurried to the kitchen and sat down around the table while Mike helped Holly to her seat.

"Here you go." Mike said before he and Zoey handed MJ and Holly a plate of chocolate waffles, fruit and a glass of milk.

"Enjoy your breakfast." Zoey said to the kids.

"We will! Thank you." The kids said before everyone began to eat their breakfast.

"Awesome chocolate chip waffles mom!" MJ said to Zoey.

"Thank you sweetheart, your dad and I made them from scratch." Zoey said to MJ.

"Cool! Waffles my favorite! Normal or chocolate chip!" Holly said to Zoey.

"Same here." MJ said in agreement.

"They definitely are our children." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yup, hehehe." Zoey said before she chuckled a bit.

"So why Chocolate chip waffles?" MJ asked.

"Well... it's to celebrate the new job which I start today." Zoey answered MJ.

"The one you mentioned last night?" MJ asked Zoey.

"Yeah, I officially start as a fashion designer today, I am opening my own online clothing store." Zoey answered MJ.

"Mommy starts today?" Holly asked Zoey who nodded.

"That's right sweetie!" Zoey answered Holly.

"Yay Mommy!" Holly said to Zoey.

"That is cool, you up for any ideas?" MJ said before he asked Zoey.

"Of course, but today I'm just wanting to get to know my job so if you kids think of any ideas while you're at school let me know when you get home." Zoey answered MJ before she told him and Holly.

"Okay mom!" MJ and Holly said before they hugged her.

"Congratulations Mom!" The kids said to Zoey.

"Aww, thank you so much!" Zoey said before she hugged them back.

"Okay, you two, get your backpacks. It's time to head to school." Zoey said to the kids.

"Okay." The kids said before Mike took MJ to elementary school while Zoey took Holly to preschool as they were home alone by themselves and it was time for Zoey's first day at work.

"Well Mike, wish me luck... time for me to go to work." Zoey said to Mike.

"Good luck Zoey." Mike said before they kissed.

"If you need anything let me know." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies, bye for now!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Bye for now." Mike said to Zoey before she headed into their bedroom, grabbed her laptop and started to work.

"Hmm... maybe I can do a quick workout... in my diapey... yeah!" Mike said before he went into the gym while Zoey opened up her clothing store website and saw that she has 5 orders.

"Nothing that I can't handle... five orders for my first day let's see what they are though." Zoey said before she opened up each order, three of them were for custom made diapers while two of them were for shirts.

"Oh, cool." Zoey said before she began to work on the orders... meanwhile inside their gym room, Mike was wearing nothing but his diaper, as he was lifting some weights and getting a good workout.

"Rrr... come on, no pain, no gain." Mike growled softly before he talked to himself trying to fire himself up to keep working out, and meanwhile Zoey was getting the orders done as she already took care of the first two.

"Alright then, for the first two order done for the shirts... next is the diapers." Zoey said before she looked at who the order is for.

"Ooh! Chris and Chef ordering diapers from me, cool!" Zoey said to herself.

"I wonder what kind of diapers do they need." Zoey said before she started to think about it.

"Hmmm... ah! Customized ABU PeekABU diapers. One with Hollywood patterns and one with cooking and army patterns... alright then, cool." Zoey said before she started working on the design while Mike is now doing some pull-ups on the pull-up bar.

"Man! This is an awesome workout! I'm really feeling the burn!" Mike said while Zoey got the orders done.

"There! My orders of the first day are complete!" Zoey said to herself.

"Yay Zoey!" Zoey cheered to herself.

"I'm gonna go tell Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to herself before she headed to the living room but didn't see Mike.

"Hmm..." Zoey said while she looked around until she thought about Mike being in the gym.

"Ooh! Maybe he is in the gym!" Zoey said before she heeded to the gym as Mike was now lifting up his dumbbells while standing as Zoey then saw Mike lifting the dumbbells wearing nothing but his diaper as he was shirtless, sweating, and showing off his tanned skin, and his visible 8-pack abs which caused Zoey to blush like a volcano.

"Oh... my... Hotness!" Zoey said in her mind as she was steaming out and having a bad nosebleed, after seeing her husband workout in his diaper.

"Um... I'll tell him later." Zoey said to herself before she ran back to their room while Mike turned around, but saw nothing.

"Huh? What was that?" Mike asked himself.

"I'll ask later." Mike said before he continued his workout as Zoey then got onto the bed.

"Holy mother of God! Mike looked so hawt and sexy working out in his diapey... oh my god! I'm getting hawt right now..." Zoey said before she started taking off her clothes until she wore nothing but her diaper as she started rubbing herself hard and also groping her 32B-Cup breasts hard as well.

"Ohhhhh...!" Zoey moaned loudly in pleasure while she kept going, soon fingering herself hard.

"Oh Mikey! Mmm! You're the hawtest diapey wearing man in the universe!" Zoey shouted, moaned, and said before she started imagining Mike and herself having hawt diaper sex, getting super horny again as she finger herself even harder.

"AHHHHH! YES YES YES YES YES! Mmmm!" Zoey moaned, shouted, and moaned while she kept fingering herself and pleasuring her diapered pussy until it was time for her to climax hard.

"Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies! Oh sweet god, here it-" Zoey shouted before the climax began early.

"AHHHHHHH!" Zoey moaned while she climaxed super hard all over her diaper and hand.

"Ohhh... Mmmm, yeah." Zoey moaned softly and said before she panted and smiled with total bliss as Mike finished his workout, and heard Zoey's moans of passion as he entered their room with concern as he saw her blissful and euphoric smile.

"Zoey! Everything okay?!" Mike shouted and asked Zoey who was still panting a bit.

"Yeah..." Zoey said while she still had that smile.

"Massive horny attack?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Uh-huh." Zoey answered Mike.

"Sleepy?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yeah..." Zoey answered Mike with that blissful smile still on her face as Mike put Zoey down for a quick nap as he handed Mrs. Bunny and her pacifier necklace before he placed the covers above her as she put on the pacifier and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Zoey." Mike said softly before he took off his diaper revealing his naked body before he stepped into the shower.

"That work out made me so sweaty... but it was worth it." Mike said before he turned on the shower and started cleaning himself off, shampooing his hair, washing his body, and other places.

"You know... Zoey did look kinda hawt like that... very hawt..." Mike said before he started thinking about Zoey nude and in her diaper, getting him a bit horny.

"Maybe I can do a quick one." Mike said before he grabbed his hard 11 inch long and 2 inch thick baba and began to pleasure himself in the shower.

"Mmm! Oh yeah. That's so good... Zoey does it better though." Mike softly moaned, and said while he kept stroking himself harder, thinking about his hot wife as he kept going even harder.

"Mmm! Zoey is such a hawt diapey goddess! I'm glad she's my wife!" Mike moaned and said to himself in delight and pleasure.

"I'm glad that we get to make love whether it's in our diapers or not, I'm glad that I'm with her!" Mike said before he kept going even harder, thinking about their date tonight.

"I am so going to pleasure that woman like a true diapey goddess!" Mike said while he kept going until it was time.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming! AHHHHHHHHH!" Mike shouted and moaned as he climaxed hard in the shower.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Mike moaned and gasped a bit while he showered himself off.

"That was good..." Mike said to himself before he got out of the showers and dried himself off while changing into a new clean Rearz prince diaper as he put on a fresh and clean T-shirt.

"Don't want Zoey to have another horny attack." Mike said before he went to his room, seeing Zoey was still napping until... he smelled something off.

"Zoey needs to have her diapey changed." Mike said before he starts to wake Zoey up.

"Sweetie, wake up, you need a diapey change." Mike said to Zoey.

"Hmm, Okies then." Zoey yawned and said softly before Mike removed Zoey's wet diaper and tossed it into the trash.

"Any diapey you want Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey.

"How about the ABU BunnyHopps." Zoey answered Mike.

"Sounds wonderful." Mike said before he grabbed an ABU BunnyHopps diaper and placed it on Zoey.

"There we go, all nice and clean." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies and also..." Zoey said before she pulled Mike close and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, you were very sexy in your diapey during your workout." Zoey moaned during her sweet kiss before she gave him a great compliment.

"Well thankies... anyway how was work?" Mike said before he asked Zoey.

"It was amazing and so easy on the first day, Chris and Chef were one of my first customers... I customized diapers that they wanted." Zoey answered Mike.

"Really, cool." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know." Zoey said to him.

"Yeah, also... you were very cute and hawt when you were smiling earlier." Mike said to Zoey causing her to blush.

"Hehehe." Zoey giggled.

"Were any of our other friends customers?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yeah... Dawn, Dakota, and Gwen and Courtney all needed new diapers because they were running low." Zoey answered Mike.

"Ah, how much do the diapers cost?" Mike asked her.

"Well, a sample pack in every brand and name is $5 and a full pack is $10." Zoey answered Mike.

"Ah, cool." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know! This is best, I'm exciting for the next days I can work!" Zoey said to Mike.

"I'm so happy you are Zoey." Mike said to Zoey before they kissed.

"You hungry?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sure am." Zoey answered Mike.

"How does Chicken sandwiches sound to you?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Oh yeah, absolutely." Zoey answered Mike.

"Awesome." Mike said before they ordered in from Chick-Fil-A as they both ordered Chicken Sandwiches.

"I do like their Chicken Sandwiches, they're always good." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know! They're amazing." Zoey said as 15 minutes went by... their order came and they started eating their chicken sandwiches with glasses of juice.

"Mmm! So good." They muffled and said to each other.

"I also sold two shirts as well today." Zoey said to Mike.

"Zoey that's wonderful." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes... but I am still excited for our date tonight." Zoey said to Mike.

"Me too, but we do need a babysitter for Holly and MJ." Mike said to Zoey.

"How about Cameron and Jessica." Zoey said to Mike.

"Oh absolutely." Mike said to Zoey.

"I'll call Cameron." Zoey said before she dialed Cameron's phone number and called it as Cameron answered.

"Hello?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron, what's up?" Zoey asked Cameron.

"Nothing much, Jessica is on her way home." Cameron answered Zoey.

"Well good because we have a big favor to ask out of you and Jessica." Zoey said to him.

"Sure." Cameron said back.

"Would you and Jessica mind going to our house and babysitting MJ and Holly?" Zoey asked Cameron.

"Oh Jessica and I would love to!" Cameron answered Zoey.

"Oh, thankies so much." Zoey said to him.

"Anytime, what time you want us to be there?" Cameron said before he asked.

"How about 7:45 PM." Zoey answered Cameron.

"Sounds great... anything else?" Cameron said before he asked her.

"Yeah, tonight... do not under any circumstances wear diapers tonight." Zoey answered Cameron.

"Okay." Cameron said to Zoey.

"Thank you, see you at 7:45 correct?" Zoey said and asked.

"Absolutely." Cameron answered Zoey before they hung up

"Cameron and Jessica are cool with babysitting the kids."

"Awesome." Mike said to Zoey as they finished their lunch.

"Mmm! So good." The two moaned and said to each other.

"So Mikey... are you excited for our date?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Oh yes I am, us celebrating your first day at your job, It's a great accomplishment." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know, besides we can celebrate in a few hours... right now we need to pick up our kids." Zoey said to Mike in agreement before she reminded him that they need to pick up the kids.

"Right." Mike said before he and Zoey got redressed as Zoey picked Holly up, Mike picked MJ up.

"So son, how was school?" Mike asked MJ.

"Good... Coach Brown helped us prepare for running the mile next week." MJ answered Mike.

"That's awesome." Mike said to MJ.

"I know, so cool." MJ said to Mike.

"Son, what do you know about your gym teacher?" Mike asked MJ.

"Well Daddy he used to coach baseball in the United States of America, he used to coach a powerhouse high school baseball team in a state called Georgia." MJ said to Mike.

"Ah! Cool." Mike said to MJ.

"Really?" MJ asked Mike.

"Yeah, so Dad have you met Coach Brown?" MJ asked Mike.

"Well once but that was a while back, he was a cool, funny, genuine caring coach who not only wanted to make great baseball players out of them he wanted to make young men out of them." Mike answered MJ.

"Really?" MJ asked Mike.

"Whoa! Cool! So why is he such a hard butt?" MJ said before he asked Mike.

"Well, he had high expectations for his team in Georgia, which lead to a lot of success, I'll explain more later." Mike answered MJ.

"Cool." MJ said to Mike as we go to Zoey and Holly.

"How was preschool, Holly?" Zoey asked Holly.

"Awesome! We did finger painting today." Holly answered Zoey.

"That's cool!" Zoey said to Holly who showed Zoey her artwork*

"Aww! That's adorable!" Zoey said to Holly.

"Thank you, Mommy." Holly said to Zoey as they all soon returned home.

"Hi Mom." MJ said to Zoey.

"Hi MJ." Zoey said to MJ.

"Hello Holly." Mike said to Holly.

"Hi daddy." Holly said to Mike as everyone entered the house.

"Kids listen up... since your mother and I are celebrating her new job that means we are going out." Mike said to the kids.

"Out? What does that mean Daddy?" Holly asked.

"It means your daddy and I are going out to eat to celebrate me getting a job." Zoey answered Holly.

"Oh, cool... can we go?" Holly said before she asked.

"Sorry, Holly... but it's only Me and your mommy that are going out." Mike answered Holly.

"Aww!" Holly said to express her disappointment.

"That means you are having Cameron and Jessica come to babysit while we're out."

"Alright." MJ said in delight.

"Cool! Is Cameron gonna bring experiments mommy?" Holly asked Zoey.

"No, no... he's not gonna do that." Zoey answered Holly.

"Okay." Holly said to Zoey.

"Thats good." Zoey said to Holly.

"Wait... is Jessica going to teach me and Holly something?" MJ asked Mike.

"Maybe son but don't worry, she's a lot of fun." Mike answered MJ.

"Okay then..." MJ said back.

"I've gone through a lot in school this week so I just wanna relax tonight." MJ said to Mike.

"I'll ask Jessica to take it easy on the teaching." Mike said to MJ.

"Thanks dad." MJ said to Mike.

"No problem." Mike said to MJ.

"Can Holly and I play outside?" MJ asked Mike.

"Of course just be careful." Mike answered MJ.

"Okay thanks, c'mon Holly." Mike said to MJ before he and Holly began to walk to the backyard.

"Yay! Outside time!" Holly cheered before she and MJ went outside and played.

"We don't have to leave for another few hours you know." Mike said to Zoey.

"True so how about we just relax in our room until it was time." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies." Mike said before they went to their room as they sat down and relaxed on their bed.

"The kids are happy for you, honey." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know... and that's very sweet of them." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you too." Mike said before he and Zoey kissed.

"Thankies, Mikey." Zoey said to Mike.

"Anytime." Mike said as the two watched some tv while they kids continued playing outside.

"I'm gonna you check on the kids." Mike said to Zoey.

"Alrighty then." Zoey said to Mike who walked downstairs.

"MJ, Holly, is everything okay?" Mike asked the kids.

"Yeah!" The kids answered.

"Awesome! So, no trouble at all." Mike said to the kids.

"No trouble, we're okay." The kids responded back.

"Okay then." Mike said before he came back to their bedroom as Zoey was tracking the kids with her phone via security app.

"Well the kids are okay." Mike said to Zoey.

"I knew that already but still that's good." Zoey said to Mike.

"Alright then." Mike said as they continued watching TV as 3 hours passed by, the kids were now in the living room while Mike and Zoey were getting ready for their date as he changed out of his red T-shirt and changed into a white dress shirt with a black jacket, black dress pants and red sneakers with a Red Roses Tie, while Zoey was wearing a Magenta dress and heels, with fishnet stockings while her hair is down while their diapers were still hidden.

"I look good." Mike said to himself with a seductive tone in his voice.

"Mmm, you look so handsome and hawt." Zoey softly moaned and said to Mike causing him to blush.

"Thankies... you look very gorgeous and sexy yourself, Mrs. Smith." Mike said to Zoey causing her to blush.

"Hehehehe, why Thankies, Mr. Smith." Zoey giggled and said to Mike as they kissed before the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Mike said before he walked down the stairs and walked to the front door opening it revealing Jessica and Cameron who arrived to babysit MJ and Holly.

"Hey Mike!" Cameron and Jessica.

"Hey Cameron, Hey Jessica... thank you so much for sacrificing a Friday Night to help watch our kids tonight." Mike said to them.

"No worries, buddy." Cameron said to him.

"Kids! Cameron and Jessica are here!" Mike said to the kids.

"Cool!" MJ said.

"Yay!" Holly said with cheers before the kids walked up to Cameron and Jessica.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins." MJ and Holly said to Cameron and Jessica.

"Hey guys, you ready for a fun night?" Cameron said before he asked.

"Yeah!" The kids answered Cameron while Zoey came down the stairs.

"Hey Cameron! Hey Jessica!" Zoey said before she hugged the two.

"Thanks again for watching them." Zoey said to Cameron and Jessica.

"No worries, Zoey." Jessica said back to Zoey.

"Now MJ, Holly, you be good for Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins, okay?" Mike said to the kids.

"Okay." The kids answered Mike before the kids and Mike hugged.

"We love you!" Zoey said to the kids as they hugged.

"We love you too Mom!" The kids said before Mike and Zoey were heading into the car but Mike forgot something.

"Zoey wait for me I forgot to remind Cameron something real quick." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said before she headed into the 2026 Ferrari 812 Superfast.

"Cameron... I have another huge favor for you and Jessica." Mike said to Cameron.

"Sure buddy." Cameron said to Mike.

"A few days ago, I went to New York City to buy some ABU Lavender diapers from Ali and I have placed them in the garage so would you and Jessica mind taking it to the bedroom putting it in the closet?" Mike explained before he asked Cameron.

"Shoot yeah buddy." Cameron answered Mike.

"Thank you so much dude." Mike said to Cameron.

"Anytime Mike... have a good time with Zoey tonight." Cameron said to Mike.

"We will thank you." Mike said before he headed into the car as he drove Zoey to The Crib which was a 20 minute drive.

"We're here." Mike said to Zoey.

"Awesome!" Zoey said before the two exited the car and soon entered the nightclub as a greeter named Zack welcomes them.

"Welcome to the crib... the world's only AB/DL nightclub." Zack said to them.

"Thankies." They said to him before they entered the building.

"So... what do you think Mike?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Zoey... I am just speechless! A nightclub for people that do the ABDL lifestyle! This is just incredible!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Hehe, I know." Zoey giggled and said to Mike before they sat down at a table as a waitress named Vivian appeared wearing a nice uniform.

"Good evening, welcome to The Crib my name is Vivian and I'll be your waitress for the evening." Vivian said to Mike and Zoey.

"Okies then." Mike and Zoey said to Vivian.

"Can I start you two off with any drinks?" Vivian asked them.

"I can get a glass of milk please?" Mike asked in response.

"I'll have what he's having." Zoey said to Vivian as well.

"Okies then, so do you need any more time to order your meals?" Vivian asked them.

"Fifteen minutes." Zoey answered her.

"Sounds good." Vivian said back before she went to get their drinks while Mike and Zoey continue looking at the menu.

"They have a lot of amazing food here." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes, it's tough to choose what to eat for tonight." Zoey said in agreement.

"How about steak?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey answered Mike.

"Awesome." Mike said to Zoey.

"And maybe some pasta on the side?" Zoey asked him.

"Sounds good to me." Mike said before Vivian came back.

"How about steak with pasta Vivian?" Mike and Zoey said to Vivian.

"Sounds great." Vivian said before she placed in the order.

"Also, here are your glasses of milk." Vivian said to them before she handed them their glasses of milk in wine glasses.

"Thankies." Mike and Zoey said before they clinked their glasses.

"A toast in celebrating you... my wife Zoey Brown Smith deciding to make your dream of becoming a fashion designer come true." Mike said to Zoey making her smile.

"Aw! Thank you but you encouraged me Mike, like a husband should." Zoey said causing him to blush a bit.

"Thanks honey." Mike said to Zoey before they kissed as they sook drank a bit of their milk as their orders arrived.

"Alrighty, two steaks with a side of pasta for each of you." Vivian said to Mike and Zoey.

"Thankies." Mike and Zoey said to her.

"Anytime, and if you any questions. Just let me know." Vivian said to them

"Actually, I do have one simple question." Mike said to her.

"Yes?" Vivian asked him.

"Well... we heard from two of our friends who came here before... but is it true that you really let people here have diaper sex?" Mike asked Vivian.

"Of course it's true, I've seen couples use it that room a bunch." Vivian answered Mike before she pointed to the sex room.

"Wow! That's new!" Mike said to her.

"Indeed, people who do the ABDL lifestyle love to have sweet diaper sex so the owners of the club made it happen by having in a sex room complete with a bed." Vivian said to him.

"That's amazing!" Zoey said to her.

"Yes it is." Vivian said to Zoey.

"Anyway... enjoy your meal." Vivian said to Mike and Zoey.

"We will!" They said to her as Vivian soon walked away as Mike and Zoey started eating.

"Mmm! Oh man, this is incredible!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Mm, totes. The steak is to die for." Zoey said to Mike.

"And the pasta." Zoey said before he took a fork full of pasta and ate it.

"Mmm, just amazing!" Zoey said to Mike.

"I agree." Mike said to Zoey.

"Mikey, can I ask you something?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Sure." Mike answered Zoey.

"When you asked Vivian about Gwen and Courtney telling us The Crib let ABDL members have diapey sex, were you thinking about us... having hawt diapey sex?" Zoey asked Mike who smirked.

"Hehe, maybe I was." Mike chuckled before he answered Zoey as he gave her a wink.

"Well, let's do it." Zoey said to Mike.

"Really?" Mike said to Zoey.

"Oh yeah... I'm still feeling very horny after watching you workout in nothing but you're diapey, my sexy strong Italian God." Zoey said to Mike who blushed.

"Hehehe, okies then." Mike giggled and said to Zoey.

"Maybe after we finish our dinner and have some fun on the dance floor... we can have some hawt fun as part of the celebration." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said while the two kept eating until they were finished.

"Mmm! That steak was amazing!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Mmm, and so was that pasta." Zoey said to Mike.

"Ahhh..." The two sighed happily before Zoey stood up.

"C'mon now, let's dance." Zoey said to Mike.

"Hehe, alright then." Mike chuckled and said to Zoey before they went to the dance floor as they began to dance.

"This is awesome!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said while "Rock Your Body" by Justin Timberlake was playing as Zoey got close to Mike and did a little sexy dance for him.

"Hehe, like that, Mikey?" Zoey giggled and asked him.

"Of course I do Zoey." Mike answered Zoey.

"Good." Zoey said before she held Mike close and kissed him softy.

"Mmm." Zoey moaned during the kiss as Mike felt his hormones shaking a bit as he kissed her back while his hands slowly groped her diapered as under her dress.

"Mmm! Mikey..." Zoey moaned and said to Mike.

"Hehe, sorry. I guess your dance made me a bit touchy." Mike said to Zoey.

"Hehe, really?" Zoey chuckled and asked Mike.

"Well then... why don't we go to the room Vivian mentioned." Zoey said to Mike.

"Sounds great." Mike said to Zoey.

"Awesome." Zoey said before they left the dance floor and headed to the sex room, seeing there were many sexual items, even a beautiful bed.

"Wow, this look amazing." They said to each other.

"So... wanna get it on?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Totes, wanna do it on tape?" Zoey answered before she asked him.

"Absolutely." Mike answered Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered before she grabbed a video camera and set it up.

"Let's do this." Zoey said before she started recording as she and Mike begin to introduce themselves.

"Hello everyone!" The two spoke to the camera.

"I'm Mike Smith and this is the most wonderful woman in the world who just became a designer Zoey Smith." Mike introdiced himself and introduced his wife.

"We are at the Crib and we're celebrating." Zoey said to the camera.

"Yes we are... but before we start, Gwen and Courtney, thankies for telling us about the Crib you two.

"It's incredible! so thankies a lot, now then..." Zoey said to the camera before she looked at Mike.

"Shall we begin, Mikey?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yes we shall, Zoey." Mike answered Zoey as they started off the sex tape by making out.

"Mmmmmmm!" Mike and Zoey moaned before they fell onto the bed, with Mike on top as they kept making out with each other even more.

"Mmmm! You're absolutely beautiful, Zoe-Zoe." Mike moaned and said to Zoey.

"Thankies, you're very handsome, Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said while they kept going as they started stripping off each other clothes and they did so carefully before they revealed Zoey's bra, her diaper, her fishnet stockings, and Mike wearing nothing except his diaper as his diaper was forming a big and hard bulge

"Mmm, I think someone getting a bit hawd for me." Zoey softly moaned and said to Mike.

"Hehe, yeah I am." Mike chuckled and said to her.

"Maybe this will make you more hawder, baby." Zoey said before she undid her bra and removed it revealing her 32-B cup breasts.

"Wow..." Mike said as he looked and admired his wife's soft breasts, getting his bulge even harder than usual.

"Your bulge is perfect Mikey..." Zoey said seductively to Mike before she grabbed his bulge.

"Ohhhh!" Mike moaned while he also hissed and grunted as Zoey groped and rubbed his bulge inside his diaper hard.

"Mmm, oh shit!" Mike moaned and shouted.

"Hehehe, like that, Mikey?" Zoey asked Mike who just nodded.

"Then, you'll wuv this." Zoey said before she undid Mike's diaper and revealed his 11 inch long, 2 inch wide baba as Zoey was enamored and aroused.

"Mike... your baba is so big, meaty, juicy, and hawd." Zoey said to Mike before she started slowly groping his baba hard.

"Ohhh, hehehe, mmm! Thankies, Zoe Zoe... and it's all yours." Mike moaned, chuckled, moaned, and said to Zoey.

"Like it has been since we've been together." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know, Mikey-Boo." Zoey soon started getting things hot as she began licking and sucking Mike's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned while Mike was enjoying it.

"Ohhhh yeah! Mmmm, fuck yeah!" Mike moaned even more and said while his hands started rubbing Zoey's hair.

"MmmmMmmm! You like that, baby?" Zoey muffled, moaned, and asked Mike.

"Oh yeah, I do!" Mike answered Zoey.

"Happy to hear Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to Mike as she kept sucking on it like a lollipop.

"Mmmmmmm!" Zoey muffled as she started deepthroating Mike's baba hard, taking all of his baba in her mouth.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Fuck yeah! Mmm! Oh Zoey!" Mike moaned and shouted with pure delight and pleasure as Zoey kept at it until it was time.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna cumsies!" Mike shouted before he grabbed Zoey's head and started fucking her mouth hard.

"MMMM!" Zoey muffled while she looked surprised but she was loving it as Mike kept going while she started rubbing her diapered pussy softly.

"Mmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned like crazy.

"Ohhh fuck! Here it comes!" Mike shouted and howled sexually.

"OHHHHHHH!" Mike moaned while he climaxed hard inside of her mouth as Zoey then had his cumsies in her mouth as she swallowed it.

"Mmmmmm! Sweet yet salty... but taste so much better than wine." Zoey moaned, and said as she compared her husband's milky to wine.

"Hehehehe, thankies." Mike chuckled and said to Zoey who sat on his lap.

"Oh, hehehe." Mike said before he chuckled a bit.

"Mmm, now then... you think you should return the favor?" Zoey softly moaned and said before she winked as Mike smirked back, grabbed his wife as they turned around, having Zoey on the bed now.

"Oh, hehehe, I'll take that as a yes." Zoey shouted and giggled before she responded back.

"Oh yeah, baby." Mike said to Zoey before he began to lick her diapered pussy which was already a bit wet.

"Mmm! I can already taste your sweet, yummy juice baby." Mike muffled and said to Zoey which made her blush as he resumed sucking and licking Zoey's diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmm!" Mike muffled.

"Ahhhh, fuck! Mmmm, oh Mikey." Zoey moaned, shouted, moaned once again, and said her husband's name causing him to stop sucking and licking.

"You like that sweetie?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yes! Mmm, oh so very much." Zoey answered Mike.

"Happy to hear, Zoe-Zoe." Mike said to Zoey before he resume his pussy licking and sucking area going even harder, while one of his hands stated groping Zoey's breasts a bit.

"Ohhh, mmm! Hehehe, so good!" Zoey moaned, giggled, and said to Mike while she was enjoying it while Mike kept at it until it was time.

"Oh shit! Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies!" Zoey shouted at Mike who overheard his wife as he stated going even harder as Zoey even pushed Mike's face deeper.

"Mmmmmm!" Mike muffled while he kept it going.

"Here it comes! AHHHH!" Zoey shouted and screamed before she exploded all over Mike's face, covering him with her sweet liquid)

"Oh yeah." Zoey said as Mike swallowed up her liquid.

"Yummy!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Aw! Thankies." Zoey said to Mike before they shared a kiss.

"So... what should we do next?" Mike asked Zoey who smirked and answered him by wrapping her legs around Mike's waist, pulling him closer to her.

"What you think, Mikey Boo? I want you to pound my diapey pussy hawd!" Zoey said in response to his question as Mike smirked back.

"Hehehe, okies then." Mike giggled and said to Zoey as he began to pound hard in the missionary position.

"OHHHH YEAH!" They both moaned and happily shouted before Zoey pulled Mike closer, their faces were centimeters from one another as Mike started fucking and pounding Zoey's diapered pussy hard.

"MMMMMM, Ohhh so good!" The two moaned and shouted.

"You like how hawd I'm fucking your sweet diapey pussy, Zoe Zoe?" Mike asked Zoey with a seductive and sexy whisper that turned her on.

"Yes! Yes I do! I wuv how hawd you're fucking my sweet diapey pussy Mikey-Boo! It's the best thing ever!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Awesome to hear!" Mike said to Zoey who pulled him close as they started kissing each other passionately while Mike kept fucking her area harder and harder, not holding back at all.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" The two moaned while they kept at it until one of them speak to the camera.

"Mmm, look at my sexy wife, she always wuv how hawd I fuck her sweet and sexy diapey pussy." Mike said to the camera.

"Ohhh, it's so true! I wuv how hawd my sexy and hawt husband fuck my diapey!" Zoey said to the camera as well while Mike kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! Inside or outside, tell me!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Cumsies all over my sexy body, Mikey Boo!" Zoey said to Mike who nodded as he stopped his pounding, pulled out, started stroking his hard and big baba fast and quickly over Zoey.

"Here it comes, Zoe Zoe!" Mike said to Zoey before he shot his load all over Zoey's breasts and face.

"OHHHHHHHHH...! YEAH!" Mike moaned and shouted while he climaxed.

"MMMMMMMM! SO HAWT!" Zoey muffled and shouted before she swallowed some of her husband's cumsies in her mouth and soon licked the rest from her face and breasts.

"Mmmmm, tasted better the 2nd time, Mikey-boo." Zoey muffled and said to him.

"Thankies." Mike said before they kissed.

"We'll be right back." Mike said as he stopped recording before he and Zoey got redressed and headed into the car.

"That was amazing and so hawt." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said in agreement as they entered their car as before Mike could start it, Zoey stopped him.

"Mikey, I have an idea." Zoey said to Mike.

"We should call Cameron and Jessica." Mike said to Zoey.

"Oh, okies then..." Zoey said before Mike grabbed his phone and called Cameron.

"Hello?" Cameron asked Mike.

"Hey Cameron, how's everything going?" Mike asked Cameron.

"Going good, we had macaroni and cheese for the dinner, and the kids are pretty much so sleepy... Jessica said that the kids liked us, so should we put them to bed for you?" Cameron answered and asked Mike.

"Yeah, we'll be back in 20 minutes." Mike answered Cameron.

"How was dinner?" Cameron asked Mike.

"Awesome." Mike said to Cameron.

"Awesome to hear." Cameron said to Mike.

"Did you do that favor I asked?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah... Jessica and I got the package as it's in your bedroom closet." Cameron answered Mike.

"Awesome! We'll see you guys in 20 minutes, bye." Mike said to Cameron.

"Bye!" Cameron said before he and Mike hung up.

"So what was your idea?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Well... I was thinking... we continue our hawt fun by having sweet diapey sex in our car." Zoey answered Mike before she teased him by removing her bra from under her dress and tossing it to him.

"Well... alright." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered before Mike started the car.

"Let's find a safe spot first." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said to Mike who founded a safe spot.

"There... nobody can see or hear us." Mike said before Zoey smiled as she hopped onto Mike's lap.

"Perfect." Zoey said before she grabbed the camera and resumed the recording.

"We are back!" Mike said to the camera.

"We decided to make things hawt by having some sexy car sex in our diapeys." Zoey said to the camera.

"Indeed, enjoy the rest of the show, everyone." Mike said before Zoey placed the camera down as they started making out hard while stripping off their clothes once more.

"MmmmMmmm!" The two moaned while they kept maiking oout until they were in their diapers again as Mike laid down while placing the car seat down for more room as Zoey laid on top of him as they began sucking and licking each other's diapered area.

"Mmmmmmmm!" The two muffled and moaned while Mike licked and sucked Zoey's diapered pussy while she stroked and sucked Mike's hard baba until she soon stopped.

"Let me make things more sexy for you, Mikey." Zoey said before she grabbed her breasts and started rubbing them against his baba hard.

"Wow! That feels so awesome!" Mike said before they decided to stop as Mike began to fuck Zoey's breasts.

"Mmmmm! Hehehe, like that Mikey Boo?" Zoey moaned, giggled, and asked Mike.

"Fuck yeah I do! Mmmm, I wuv fuck your soft breasts of yours." Mike answered Zoey.

"I bet you do!" Zoey said before she winked as she fingered herself while Mike fucked her breasts harder and harder.

"Mmmmmm, oh yeah!" Zoey moaned and shouted with delight.

"Ohhhh fuck, mmmm!" Mike shouted before he moaned as well before the moment arrived.

"Gonna cumsies! Here it comes!" Mike shouted before he climaxed hard, covering Zoey's mouth and breasts with his hot cumsies as Zoey licked it all up and swallowed it.

"Mmmmm, yummy cumsies." Zoey moaned and said to Mike.

"Oh yeah!" Mike said before he sat down while Zoey hopped onto his lap.

"Now... it's time for another hawd fucking from my sexy diapey wearing movie star." Zoey said to the camera.

"Sweet!" Mike said before he began to fuck Zoey again but in the cowgirl.

"Ohhhhhh fuck!" They both moaned and shouted while Mike held Zoey close, holding her by the waist as he started pounding her diapered pussy hard like he did earlier.

"Ohhh yes, mmmmm! So good!" Both of them moaned, shouted and moaned before Mike and Zoey started kissing each other while Mike kept going as he even started groping her diapered ass.

"Mmmmmm! You like my diapey ass?" Zoey moaned and asked Mike.

"Yeah, I always do." Mike answered Zoey with a seductive tone before he winked.

"Ohhh! Well thankies!" Zoey moaned and said to Mike.

"Anytime, Zoe-Zoe." Mike said before he and Zoey kissed once again as Mike started going harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two kept their passionate moaning until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies Zoe-Zoe!" Mike shouted at his wife.

"Me too! Cumsies inside of me! I won't have a baby so you can cumsies inside of me if you want to!" Zoey said back to her husband.

"Okies then!" Mike shouted before he went harder and harder until the moment arrived.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The two moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard inside of the car.

"Ohhh yeah!" The two moaned and shouted before the two kissed, then they quickly got redressed and headed back home as they entered the house.

"Hey Jessica, hey Cameron, thanks again." Zoey said to Jessica and Cameron.

"No problem the kids are asleep." Jessica said to Zoey and Mike.

"Wonderful." Mike said back to Jessica.

"You guys enjoyed your date?" Cameron asked them.

"Yes we did, thanks again for watching the kids." Zoey answered Cameron.

"Anytime." Cameron and Jessica said before they went home while Mike and Zoey headed back to their room as the kids were asleep.

"The kids are asleep, so we can resume." Zoey said to Mike.

"We sure can." Mike said before they resumed filming.

"Hey again, everyone." They said to the camera.

"This is the final part of the show." Zoey said to the camera.

"Enjoy the final moment everyone." Mike said to the camera as well before they started making out hard as they removed and stripped each other clothes off until they were wearing only their diapers as they keep making out a bit.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned as Zoey then felt a bit horny as she began to beg Mike to fuck her again.

"Mikey, please... fuck me right now." Zoey begged Mike.

"Huh?" Mike asked Zoey in confusion.

"Mikey Boo, I am begging you, I want you to fuck my diapey pussy right here, right now! Please... just fuck me!" Zoey begged Mike to fuck her as she even gave him a puppy dog look which he couldn't resist.

"Well... okies then." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yay! Thankies!" Zoey said before she kissed Mike as she pushed him onto the bed and sat on top of him before Mike began to fuck Zoey in the shuttle position.

"Ohhh yes! Mmm, so good!" They moaned, shouted, moaned, and shouted again before Zoey and Mike kissed once more as Mike fucked Zoey's diapered pussy hard and good.

"Mmmmmm! Oh Mikey, this has been the best date night ever!" Zoey moaned and shouted with delight and glee.

"I agree, Zoey. Everything has been perfect for you and me!" Mike said to Zoey in agreement.

"Totes!" Zoey said back in agreement to Mike.

"Ohhh, goo goo ga ga! Fuck my diapey pussy hawder, Mikey Boo!" Zoey moaned, cooed, and told Mike to fuck her diapered area harder as he responded with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, my sexy diapey wearing goddess." Mike said before he started fucking Zoey even harder, making her scream and moan even more, getting Mike hornier hearing her like that.

"Man I love that sound!" Mike said to himself.

"Mmmmm, goo goo ga, I'm happy you do, Mikey Boo!" Zoey moaned, cooed, and said to Mike before he kissed her once more as he fucked her harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned while he kept going until it was finally time for the finale.

"Gonna cumsies!" Mike shouted at Zoey.

"Me too!" Zoey shouted back at Mike.

"In or out?!" Mike asked her.

"In! Cumsies inside of me!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Will do!" Mike said while he kept at it until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES...! AHHHHHHHH...!" The two shouted and moaned as they climaxed hard before they panted.

"Oh yeah!" They shouted and kissed as they looked at the camera.

"That's the end of the show, everyone." The two said to the camera.

"We hope you enjoyed it." Zoey said to the camera.

"Goodbye." They said as they signed off as they felt the need to pee.

"I need to pee." Mike said to Zoey.

"Me too." Zoey said to Mike before they relaxed their bladders and began peeing in their diapers hard.

"Ahhhhhhh… oh yeah." The two sighed and spoke in pure relaxation and kept going until their diapers were full.

"Let's change." They said to each other.

"Ladies first." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said before they kissed before Mike got up as Zoey laid down on the bed.

"Is there any diapey in particular you want tonight?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Surprise me." Zoey answered Mike who then had a cute smirk.

"Okies then." Mike said before he went into their closet and pulled out an ABU Lavender diaper from the package that Cameron and Jessica put in their closet hours ago as he held it.

"How about these..." Mike said to Zoey looked and gasped.

"No! No way!" Zoey said as she was in shock and thought that she was having a dream.

"Aren't those what I think they are?!" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yeah... these Zoey Smith are-" Mike answered Zoey as she cut him off but he didn't give a fuck.

"OH MY GOD! THESE ARE ABU LAVENDER DIAPEYS!" Zoey shouted with pure glee and excitement almost waking up the kids.

"They sure are... but remember MJ and Holly are trying to sleep." Mike said to Zoey.

"Sorry." Zoey said to Mike.

"It's okay." Mike said to Zoey.

"I thought they got discontinued?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Well they did but... but I found this one when I want diaper shopping and I bought three packs from Ali in New York." Mike answered Zoey

"Surprised are you?" Mike asked her.

"Totally surprised I haven't worn these since 2022 when I finally ran out, Mikey... you are the most wonderful man in history of mankind!" Zoey said to Mike causing him to blush.

"Aww, I just wanted to make you happy, Zoey." Mike said before he wiped and powdered Zoey's area and soon placed the ABU Lavender diaper onto her.

"There, how do they feel?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Ohhh... soft and amazing, I missed these so much!" Zoey moaned softly and said to Mike before she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"Thankies so very much, Michael Smith!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Zoey, you are welcome." Mike said to Zoey before they switched places.

"Did you really get these from Ali?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yep, I just asked her for them and she said okay... so I got them from her for like $10." Mike answered Zoey.

"Aw Mikey!" Zoey said before she kissed Mike.

"Plus I asked Cameron and Jessica to place it in the closet earlier so it can be there when we got home from the club as it was in the garage for three days." Mike said to Zoey.

"You did?" Zoey asked him.

"Of course, because I want you to be happy." Mike answered Zoey.

"Michael James Smith... you are literally the most wonderful husband ever." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies Zoey." Mike said before they officially traded places.

"You're welcome Mike... anyway what diapey do you want?" Zoey said before she asked him.

"Surprise me." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said before she went to their closet and pulled out a Bambino Classicos diaper.

'How about your Bambino Classicos?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Oh sure! I haven't wore them in a while." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said before she took off his wet diaper, wiped and powdered Mike's area as she placed the Bambino Classicos onto him.

"How do they feel?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Mmm, very nice and soft too." Mike softly moaned before he answered Zoey as they climbed into bed and started talking about the sex they just had.

"Having diapey sex three times... that was just amazing." Mike said to Zoey.

"I agree! At the Crib, inside our car and then in our bedroom... It was just perfect!" Zoey said in agreement.

"Totes." Mike said to Zoey before he held Zoey close.

"I am happy you're making your dream comes true, Honey." Mike said to her.

"It's thanks to your encouragement, Mikey Boo." Zoey said to Mike before they kissed.

"I'm excited for my next day at work, I hope I get more orders." Zoey said to him.

"Hehehe, I know you will." Mike said to Zoey before they kissed again.

"Well I don't start shooting my movie until January, besides on Saturday while you work the kids and I can go to the zoo." Mike said to Zoey.

"Cool beans." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah." Mike said to Zoey.

"Take pictures so I can see our kids having fun." Zoey said to Mike.

"I promise I will." Mike said before they soon yawned.

"Man, I'm tired." Zoey said to Mike.

"Same here... let's get some sleep." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said back before they kissed before they grabbed their pacifier necklaces.

"Goodnight Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Goodnight Zoey." Mike said to Zoey as they kissed one last time before they put on their Pacifier necklaces before Mike turned the lights off as they fell asleep with Zoey resting on Mike's chest like a pillow to end the night.

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS ZOEY WORKING AT HOME WHILE MIKE AND THE KIDS ARE GOING TO THE ZOO!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	3. Zoo Story

The AB/DL Lifestyle of Mike and Zoey

**Summary: This chapter has Mike taking Mike Junior and Holly out on a trip to the Zoo as Zoey has to work, plus Zoey is home alone... what'll happen? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, and AB/DL Content... with major cannabis use from Zoey as Hellflores and I co-write this together.**

**Plus... stay safe during this Coronavirus pandemic please? Stay safe at home!**

**Chapter 3: Zoo Story**

**ENJOY!**

It was the next morning as it was Saturday, November 8th 2025... 7:30 AM Mike and Zoey were awake as Mike was planning on taking the kids to the Toronto Zoo as the zoo opened up in two hours, but Mike and Zoey were cooking Omelettes wearing nothing but their shirts and diapers as MJ and Holly were still asleep as Zoey had a huge smile that looked incredibly familiar to Pinkie Pie's smile as Mike had a cute smirk on his face.

"What's with that gigantic smile Zoe-Zoe?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Hehe, isn't it obvious, I'm wearing my favorite diaper once again!" Zoey answered Mike as she was referring to the ABU Lavender diapers that Mike brought back the night before.

"Right." Mike said to Zoey.

"It's because Ali gave you a pack for me... thankies so much again, Mikey Boo." Zoey said before she hugged and kissed Mike repeatedly on his face, making him blush like he used to when they were first dating.

"Hehehe, anything to make you happy, Zoey." Mike chuckled and said to Zoey.

"I'm really sorry that I have to work today." Zoey said to Mike.

"Oh, no need to say sorry, Zoey." Mike said to Zoey while they kept cooking their Omelettes until they were finished as they got dressed by putting on their pants.

"Wanna wake the kids up?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered Mike before they went to their kids bedroom as they decided to wake up Mike Junior better known as MJ.

"Mike Junior, time to get up." Zoey said to MJ who yawned and stretched.

"Good morning mom and dad." MJ said to Zoey and Mike.

"Good morning son." Mike said before MJ got out of bed

"Go get dressed while we wake up your sister." Zoey said to MJ.

"Yes, ma'am." MJ said before he started to get dressed while Zoey and Mike went into Holly's room.

"Morning Holly." Zoey said to Holly.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy." Holly said to Zoey and Mike.

"Good morning my Princess." Mike said to Holly before he carried her off the bed.

"Get dressed, we're going somewhere fun today." Mike said to her.

"Cool!" Holly said before Mike helped her get dressed while MJ finished getting dressed.

"I'm done." MJ said to Zoey.

"That's great, sweetie. Get dressed, we're having breakfast soon." Zoey said to her son.

"Okay." MJ said before he got dressed, as he and Holly went down stairs and saw the Omelettes.

"Whoa!" The kids said in surprise.

"Yeah, kids we're having omelettes for breakfast." Mike said to the kids.

"Cool." MJ said.

"Yay!" Holly cheered before the two walked to the table and sat down as Mike and Zoey gave their kids each a plate of omelettes.

"Let's eat." Mike said before everyone began to eat.

"Mmmmmm...!" The kids muffled as they enjoyed their food.

"Awesome Omelettes Mom and Dad!" MJ said to Zoey and Mike.

"Yummy!" Holly said to them.

"Glad you two like it." Zoey said to the kids.

"Yeah, it's good to hear that." Mike said to the kids as well.

"You kids wanna know why you two are up early?" Mike asked the kids.

"Yeah." MJ and Holly answered Mike.

"Because... we're going to the zoo!" Mike said to the kids who gasped.

"Awesome!" MJ said to Mike.

"Yay! We're going to the zoo! Yay!" Holly said to Mike.

"Yup! The three of us are going to have a fun time at the zoo." Mike said to the kids.

"Wait, mom's not going?" MJ asked Mike.

"I have work today, sorry sweetie." Zoey said to MJ answering his question.

"Aw man!" The kids said in disappointment.

"Oh I know, but mommy needs to work today, okay?" Zoey said before she asked.

"Alright." MJ said to Zoey.

"Okay mommy." Holly said to Zoey as well before she hugged and kissed her kids.

"Kids I promise, we'll all go together next time." Zoey said to them.

"Okay." The kids said to Zoey.

"Kids, listen... even though she is working it's on her schedule and it's only her second day." Mike said to them.

"Okay." MJ said to Mike.

"She's not going to turn into a work-a-holic, I promise you that.

"Okay daddy." Holly said to Mike.

"Alright then." MJ said to Mike.

"Good." Mike and Zoey said to their kids.

"Besides I probably will have 5 to 10 orders of mostly shirts and pants." Zoey said to them.

"Sounds cool mom." MJ said as everyone finished eating.

"Mmm, that was delicious." MJ said to his parents.

"Yummy." Holly said as well as it was 8:45 AM.

"Thanks kids." Mike and Zoey said before they hugged their kids.

"What time are we leaving?" MJ asked Mike.

"We are leaving in 15 minutes because the zoo opens at 9:30 AM." Mike answered MJ.

"Okay Dad." The kids said to him.

"You two go watch some TV, I need to speak with your mom for a bit." Mike said to MJ and Holly.

"Alrighty then." The kids go into the den and watch an episode of "Spongebob Squarepants", while Mike and Zoey are still near the table.

"How long should we be gone while you're working?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Maybe about 2 hours or so." Zoey answered Mike.

"Okay then." Mike said back to Zoey.

"I won't be working for too long... but make sure the kids have fun but also learn while they're at the zoo, okay?" Zoey said before she asked.

"I'll do my very best, Zoe-Zoe." Mike said to Zoey before they kissed.

"Also, please send me pictures." Zoey said to Mike.

"We will." Mike said before he, MJ, and Holly got ready to leave.

"Bye mom." MJ said to Zoey.

"Bye mommy." Holly said to Zoey as well.

"Bye Holly, Bye MJ! I'll miss you guys. See you when you're back." Zoey said to the kids.

"We'll miss you too." The kids said to Zoey as Mike and the kids walked out of the house and left for the zoo.

"Bye!" Zoey said to Mike and the kids.

"Bye!" Mike and the kids said back before Zoey entered the house and sighed.

"Well... I think I should start work!" Zoey said before she cracked her knuckles and headed up the stairs to her and Mike's bedroom before she she then took off her pants, revealing her ABU Lavenders diaper as she opened her laptop and went into her desk.

"Let's get to work!" Zoey said before she signed into her online clothing design store as she look through the orders.

" Let's see... woo, almost 15 orders. Some for clothes and some for diapers... alrighty then... let's get to work." Zoey said to herself before she began to work.

"First it's the clothes." Zoey said before she looked at each of the clothes order and started seeing them up while also humming "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson while she got the clothes orders done.

"Okies... now it's time for my favorite part of the job." Zoey said with a smile and excitement in her tone as she started looking through the diaper orders.

"Alrighty then... a few are from different folks, but some are from my Total Drama pals, sweet." Zoey said to herself.

"Okies... last time it was Chris, and Norbert when it came to the diaper orders... now it's Marley, Heather, LeShawna aka Shawnie and Anne Maria." Zoey said to herself before she looked at the orders.

(Zoey soon started designing and sewing orders for her td pals as well as the other orders from the other folks)

"So... Shawnie wants the ABU PeekABU's with the Hip-Hop Pattern, Marley wants the ABU Cushies with the Sunset Shimmer pattern, Heather wants the ABU PeekABU's with a royal pattern, and Anne Maria wants the ABU Cushies with the techno/rave pattern." Zoey said before she began to design and sew the diaper orders of her friends from Total Drama until the orders were done.

"Alrighty then, done. Now for the other orders. Let's see, three are from college aged boys and three are from college aged girls." Zoey said to herself before she looked at the other orders.

"I have an order from an 18 year old college freshman named Becky, a 21 year old college junior named Mandy, and a 20 year old college sophomore named Penelope... let's see what diapers they want." Zoey said before she looked at what diapers they wanted.

"Becky wants the ABU Kiddos, Mandy wants the ABU Cushies, and Penelope wants the Rearz Princess, that's so cute! Now let's see what the three boys want." Zoey said before she looked at the guys orders.

"Now... Johnny is 21, Logan is 23, and Mason is 20, as all three of them are in Harvard, anyway Johnny wants the Rearz Rebels, Logan wants the ABU Cushies, and Mason wants the ABU PeekABU's... awesome let's get working." Zoey said to herself before she began sewing and designing the college students diaper orders until she finished.

"That was a great work load." Zoey said before she sighed in joy as she packed each of the orders into their boxes.

"Alright then, the orders are done for today." Zoey said to herself.

"What should I do now? How about I walk around?" Zoey asked herself as she pondered and sat on the bed for a minute.

"I'm gonna walk around in my diapey! I don't do that enough anyways." Zoey said before she started walking around the house as she was wearing her Red shirt, her ABU Lavender diaper, and her knee high socks, as she was happy like a mix of a giddy little girl and a kid in a candy store.

"Hehe, I know it's just me walking around the house but... it just feels right wearing my Lavender diapey again! Oh! I've missed wearing these since my last one three years ago!" Zoey giggled before she spoke to herself as she was also feeling gleeful and horny at the same time.

"Hehe! Ohhh, wearing these are making me hawt... really hawt. Hehe... mmm...!" Zoey giggled, moaned, spoke a bit before she stopped walking as she giggled and moaned while she slowly rubbed her arms a bit.

"Mmmm... I am home alone and I do still have a few more Lavender diapeys from that pack Mike got for me but that can wait... what should I do?" Zoey softly moaned and spoke to herself as she pondered to herself for a little bit.

"Maybe I can read one of my old novels." Zoey said before she was thinking about which one to read and then she got it.

"Yeah! I can read Romancing the Undercover Millionaire by Clare London." Zoey said before she grabbed the novel and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Alrighty, time to read." Zoey said to herself as she began to read her novel, the scene changed to Mike and his kids, at the zoo.

"So MJ, Holly... how's the zoo?" Mike asked them.

"Just awesome! We saw zebras, gorillas, lions, elephants and more!" MJ answered Mike.

"I like the baby animals more daddy, they're cute." Holly said to Mike as well.

"Like you Princess." Mike said causing her daughter to giggle while they continued looking around the zoo.

"Dad I hope that we can all go to the zoo again soon." MJ said to Mike.

"How about this son... next weekend, you, Holly, myself, and your mom go to the zoo?" Mike asked MJ in response.

"That'll be awesome!" MJ answered Mike.

"Then son... it's official next weekend we are going to the zoo but this time with your mother." Mike said to MJ and Holly who heard it as well.

"Yay!" MJ and Holly cheered and while back home, Zoey was still reading her novel but was getting a bit aroused by with the sexy moments as she was blushing.

"Wow... what a man..." Zoey said before she started to reel it in.

"But he isn't half a man as my sexy Mikey-Boo." Zoey said before she felt horny again.

"Mmm..." Zoey softly moaned while she kept reading until she was done.

"Wow, that man pails in comparison to my husband... my hawt Mikey-Boo is a god..." Zoey said before she began to talk dirty about her own husband.

"A sexy, strong, amazing, cute, adorable, and perfect Italian diapey wearing god... oh man!" Zoey said before she fanned herself.

"Hehehe!" Zoey giggled before she had an innocent, yet cute and sexy thought.

"I should masturbate in my Lavender diapeys... it's been three years since I've done that very fun and sexy deed in my favorite diapey, so... yeah but I should get ready first." Zoey said before she headed up to her bedroom and grabbed her iPhone preparing to make a video for her husband Mike.

"I should definitely make a video for Mikey. He would love that a lot." Zoey said to herself.

"Well, everything is set." Zoey said before she begins to record with her iPhone.

"Hi Mike... it's your wife Zoey, I wanted to record this very sexy solo tape for one reason only." Zoey said to the camera before she stood up and showed off her ABU Lavender diaper before she sat back down.

"It's been so long since I pleasured myself in this diapey, Mikey-boo so... I just wanted to make this video for you and for myself, well that... and I want to say this, thankies so much for getting me my favorite diapey back." Zoey explained herself.

"So... sit back and relax. And enjoy my thank you gift to you, Mr. sexy." Zoey said before she lay down and started rubbing herself and her diapered area softly.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah! So good!" Zoey moaned and said while she was in a gleeful state while she was enjoying her solo.

"Mmm! You like what you're seeing, baby?" Zoey asked the camera.

"I bet you do, Mikey-boo... Mmmmm, oh yeah! This is so amazing and feels incredible like when Lavenders were still around." Zoey said, moaned, and spoke again while she then kept rubbing her diapered pussy.

"Mmmm! Oh yes!" Zoey moaned and shouted before she quickly removes her shirt and started groping her 32-B cup breasts passionately as she started fingering herself hard.

"Ahh! Yes yes! So fucking hawt and sexy! Mmm!" Zoey moaned, shouted, and moaned some more.

"I feel like I'm in heaven!" Zoey said while she kept at it before she started to coo.

"Ohh! Goo goo ga ga gi! Mmm, I wuv rubbing and fingering my wet diapey pussy so much for you, Mikey-Boo! Thankies so very much for bringing my favorite diapey back into my life! You are the best diapey wearing husband in the history of the world! You are the most romantic man of all time!" Zoey moaned, cooed, spoke in baby talk as she thanked her hubby for bringing the Lavender diaper back as she also praised him while she kept fingering her diapered pussy until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies! Oh gosh, I'm gonna cumsies in my Lavender diapey so badly! Oh yes!" Zoey shouted while she fingered herself harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! Here it comes! Oh Mikey!" Zoey moaned ahd shouted before the climax started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Zoey screamed and moaned while she climaxed super hard in her diaper as she panted softly, she also had some of her cumsies on her fingers and licked it.

"Mmmm...! Delicious, I hope you enjoyed the thank you present Mikey-Boo... I wuv you... bye." Zoey said before she stopped filming and started to clean up but felt the need to pee

"Oh man, I need to pee so badly." Zoey said before she relaxed and started peeing in her diaper.

"Ahhhhhhhh...! Oh yeah!" Zoey sighed happily and said while she kept on peeing and peeing in her ABU Lavender diaper until she soon stopped as the diaper was full.

"Ah, much better." Zoey sighed and said before she looked at the mirror seeing that her diaper was all full.

"Hehehe, my diapey is all full now." Zoey giggled and said to herself before she touched her wet diaper.

"Hehehe...! I feel like such a naughty baby girl." Zoey giggled and said before she got up off the bed and began to change herself by taking off the wet diaper, then she got some wipes, and some powder before she wiped and powdered her area before she got a fresh and clean ABU Lavenders diaper.

"Ahhhh...! That feels so amazing!" Zoey sighed and said to herself before she laid down on the bed.

"I better send that video to Mike now." Zoey said before she grabbed her iPhone and sent the video to Mike.

"I just hope Mike watches it without anyone seeing this, especially our kids... in speaking of them I hope they are having fun." Zoey said before she sighed once again and pondered what to do next.

"What should I do now?" Zoey asked herself.

"How about I just relax for now." Zoey said before she began to relax by laying down as she had fun idea to relax with.

"Mike and I did buy some CBD Oil recently from Duncan... maybe I can use it to help relax even more." Zoey said to herself as she thought about it.

"Yeah, definitely." Zoey said before she reached into the night stand next to their bed.

"Mike only uses it after he goes through intense stunts in his movies but other then that he rarely uses the stuff, and what the hell I should try it." Zoey said before she grabbed out a vape pen with a bunch of strong CBD Oil in it as it was called "Italian Euphoria" as she was a bit nervous but she always wanted to try it out... now was her chance.

"Here goes nothing." Zoey said before she inhaled a bunch of CBD Oil from the vape pen as she inhaled enough to enter her body and bloodstream before she blew it out.

"Ahhh… wow! That was... so relaxing." Zoey sighed and said before she inhaled it again but this time not a lot after it entered the bloodstream as she took one last small puff as she inhaled enough, she then blew it out like she was like a natural when doing reefer, as she was very stoned, and loopy... and it was the good kind.

"Hehehehe... man, no wonder a lot of us used this... it feels like I... I am in baby heaven... hehehe!" Zoey said before she fell down onto her bed and started feeling loopy and baby like.

"Hehehe, goo goo gaa gaa gii! I am such a loopy and cute baby girl! Hehehe, I wuv wearing diapeys so much... goo goo gaa gaa gii!" Zoey giggled, cooed, spoke, giggled again, spoke about how much she loves wearing diapers before she cooed again.

"I am so hungry." Zoey said before she left her room and went to the kitchen as she saw what she wanted.

"Perfect." Zoey said before she grabbed an apple, grapes, a watermelon slice, two bananas, and five orange slices before she began to eat them as she was going through the muchies stage.

"Mmmmm...! That's some good fruit." Zoey muffled and said before she finished eating her fruit as she also had a cup of orange juice.

"Mmm, that's so much better." Zoey said before her muchies stage ended as she yawned a bit.

"Wow... I think I should take a nap." Zoey said before she went to their room as her phone rang and it was Mike as she answered on the first ring.

"Hey Mike." Zoey greeted her husband.

"Zoey, I am calling to let you know that we're on our way home from the zoo." Mike said to Zoey.

"Awesome Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to him.

"How was work?" Mike asked her.

"Oh! Well today was a good work day, I got some orders from a few college students and some orders from Heather, Shawnie, Marley and Anne Maria." Zoey answered Mike.

"Ah, cool." Mike said back.

"How was the zoo?" Zoey asked Mike.

"It was fun, we decided to go again next weekend this time with you if that's alright."

"Yay!" Zoey said as she was still a bit stoned and Mike can tell from a mile away.

"Zoey... did you use some of that special oil?" Mike asked Zoey who was blushing in embarrassment a bit.

"I cannot tell a lie... so you got me, I used it a bit." Zoey said to Mike.

"Oh, okay then... no issue at all." Mike said while Zoey sighed.

"But... how did it feel?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Amazing and so relaxing... I even ate some yummy fruits." Zoey answered Mike.

"But... now I want to take a nap." Zoey said to Mike.

"Oh alrighty then." Mike said back.

"I also sent you a present." Zoey said to him.

"I saw the notification." Mike said to her.

"Well... how was it?" Zoey asked him.

"I had not seen it yet." Mike answered her.

"Okies, well now I'm gonna nap." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okay, I love you." Mike said to her.

"I love you too." Zoey said before the two hung up as she grabbed her pacifier and fell asleep right afer the call ended.

Then 10 minutes later Mike, MJ, and Holly arrived home in their Italianate style home.

"The zoo was so cool!" MJ said to Mike and Holly.

"Zoo is fun!" Holly said to Mike and MJ.

"Hehe, I liked it too, Holly." Mike said before he picked Holly up as he opened the door.

"Now you guys, your mom is asleep after working today. So try to be quiet for a bit until she wakes up as they did the zip mouth sign.

"Okay." The kids said as MJ and Holly went into the living room and put on TV as Mike went up stairs to watch Zoey's video on his phone.

"Oh my God! That is hawt!" Mike said to himself as he was aroused a bit before he put his phone away and entered their bedroom seeing Zoey asleep with the pacifier in her mouth sleeping like a baby literally.

"Aww...! So cute." Mike said quietly before he quietly took off his shoes and pants as he climbed into bed and kissed her cheeks.

"Guess who?" Mike asked Zoey in a quiet tone trying not to disturb Zoey who slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Mike, you're home!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Hey, beautiful." Mike said before she kissed her cheek again.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." Mike apologized to Zoey.

"That's okay, I needed to wake up anyway." Zoey said before she yawned once more.

"I saw the video... it was very hawt." Mike said to Zoey causing her to blush.

"Thankies Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"You're welcome Zoe-Zoe." Mike said back before they kissed.

"Where are the kids?" Zoey asked him.

"They're watching TV in the living room as I told them to be quiet until you woke up." Mike answered her.

"Mike, that was so sweet." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said before they kissed again before he resumed speaking.

"It gave two awesome ideas." Mike said to Zoey.

"Mikey... I'm not going to do a quickie, I'm recovering from doing CBD for the very first time." Zoey said to Mike.

"No not that, I thought it was hawt that maybe we can makeout." Mike said to Zoey.

"Oh! Well... of course we can makeout for a bit." Zoey said to Mike.

"Awesome!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Come here you." Zoey said before she and Mike started making out with each other passionately.

"Mmmmmm...!" The two moaned as Mike groped Zoey's diapered ass while she deepened their kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" The two moaned once again before Zoey groped Mike's diapered ass while the two then did a sexy tongue kiss as they kept making out until they stopped as they had deep passionate looks in their eyes.

"Wow!" They said to each other

"That was amazing!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Totes." Mike said before the two felt the need to pee.

"I need to pee Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"So do I Mike." Zoey said back before the two began to pee hard in their diapers while they held each other's hands and looked at each other.

"Ahhhhhh...!" The two sighed before they sat up.

"Man, my diapey is all full." Mike said to Zoey.

"So is mine." Zoey said to Mike.

"Lay down, Zoey. Let me change your diapey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said before she laid down.

"One ABU Lavenders diapey coming up." Mike said before he walked to their closet and grabbed a clean ABU Lavender diaper as he then removed Zoey's wet diaper in a cute yet sexy way as he wiped and powdered her area as he then placed the fresh and clean diaper on her.

"There we go, all clean and still looking so cute and sexy." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies, and I'm not just going to wear the Lavenders forever... I have other cute diapeys but for now I'm just gonna wear the Lavenders." Zoey said to Mike.

"Zoey, you don't have to explain anything, it's okay." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said before she and Mike kissed softly.

"Your turn." Zoey said to Mike.

"Excellent." Mike said before he laid down.

"What diapey do you want?" Zoey asked him.

"Hmmm... I'll take my Rearz Prince diapey please."

"Okies, anytime for my sexy diapey wearing God of a husband." Zoey said to Mike before she walked in a sexy way as she grabbed a clean Rearz Prince Diaper from the closet.

Then Zoey took off his wet diaper, cleaned his area up, wiped and powdered his area before she placed the diaper on him a cute and sexy way.

"There you go, all clean, cute, and sexy." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said before they kissed again as they got redressed in clothes.

"So Mike, what is this other idea that you have?" Zoey asked him.

"Well... the second idea is that we go to Miami Beach for a week long romantic getaway." Mike answered Zoey mentioning the second idea which is a romantic getaway to a romantic place as Zoey gasped.

"A getaway to Miami Beach! That sounds awesome!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah, I know! I wanted to surprise you with the idea." Mike said to Zoey.

"Well that sounds great, let's book it after dinner." Zoey said to Mike who had a smirk on his face.

"About that..." Mike said in a such smooth way that it made Zoey gasp once again.

"No! No way! You booked it?!" Zoey said before she asked Mike.

"Yep, I booked it, we are staying at the Four Seasons Hotel at the Surf Club, at Surfside, Florida... I booked us the Marybelle Penthouse Suite." Mike answered Zoey.

"AHHHHHH!" Zoey squealed like a fangirl but not loud enough to disturb the kids thank goodness.

"Mike!" Zoey shouted before she hugged and kissed her husband's cheek.

"You're simply the absolute best! You know that?" Zoey praised Mike before she asked him.

"Yeah, hehehe... I'll absolutely do anything to make you happy, Zoey." Mike said giggled and said to Zoey causing her to blush.

"You didn't have to do that at all Mikey-Boo... I'm just happy being with you and the kids." Zoey said to Mike.

"I'm happy with you and the kids as well." Mike said to Zoey.

"It's also nice that we can have a romantic getaway... it can be another honeymoon." Zoey said to Mike.

"Sounds great." Mike said before they kissed.

"Anyway I have another idea." Mike said to Zoey.

"What's that?" Zoey asked Mike.

"We have hawt, kinky, sexy, romantic, and fun diapey sex every day during our romantic getaway." Mike said with such smoothness and sexiness that it made Zoey gasp once again.

"Mike Smith... that is the best idea I have ever heard!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Awesome!" Mike said back.

"Ohhh! I am so excited now!" Zoey squealed and said to Mike.

"I know Zoey... calm down, now we leave December 15th and return on December 22nd." Mike said to Zoey.

"Good, now the kids." Zoey said to Mike.

"We need to check on them." Mike said before they went downstairs.

"Everyone okay?" Mike asked MJ and Holly who actually was taking a nap on the sofa.

"We sure are Dad, Holly is asleep taking a nap before dinner." MJ answered Mike.

"Oh okay then." Mike said to his son.

"How was the zoo, MJ?" Zoey asked her son.

"It was awesome! We saw so many animals!" MJ answered Zoey.

"That's wonderful. Did your dad take any photos?" Zoey said before she asked her son.

"Yeah, dad took tons of photos." MJ answered.

"Well let me see." Zoey said before she saw a bunch of cute photos of Mike, MJ, and Holly with the animals like Elephants, Lions, Tigers, Gorillas, Bears, baby animals, and more.

"So, what do you think Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Awww, they look so adorable!" Zoey answered Mike.

"I am so glad you and your sister had fun today." Zoey said to MJ.

"Thanks, mom... so how was work?" MJ said before he asked.

"It was good, I got a lot more orders than my first day... afterwards I just napped until you three came home." Zoey answered MJ.

"Cool, I'm glad we're going again next weekend this time with you mom." MJ said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said while Holly woke up as she also yawned.

"Hi mommy." Holly said to Zoey.

"Hi sweetie, looks like we're going again next weekend but this time I'm going to be there." Zoey said to Holly.

"Really?" Holly asked Zoey.

"Really." Zoey answered Holly.

"Yay!" Holly cheered.

"Kids listen up, you need to know this... on December 15th we will be going on a trip to Florida." Mike said to the kids.

"Is it Disney World?" Holly asked.

"I wish... but no it's not." Zoey answered Holly.

"Okay mommy." Holly said to Zoey.

"Your mother and I were thinking of going to Miami for a getaway." Mike said to the kids.

"Oooh! Fun!" Holly said to Mike.

"That's nice... really it is." MJ said to Mike.

"What's that... a getaway?" Holly asked Zoey.

"Well... Holly, sweetie... I can't tell you because it's private." Zoey answered Holly.

"Okay mommy." Holly said to Zoey.

"Yeah what is a getaway?" MJ asked Mike.

"It's basically just an adults only vacation." Mike answered MJ.

"Ah, I get it... adults only." MJ said to Mike.

"Yes, we will be in Miami, Florida for a week starting December 15th... Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins will watch you guys." Mike said to them.

"Okay." MJ and Holly said to Mike.

"In the mean time, is anyone hungry?" Zoey said before she asked the kids.

"ME! ME! ME!" The kids answered Zoey.

"Hehehe, okay then. I was thinking we order Pizza from Dominos." Zoey chuckled before she had an idea of her own.

"Yay!" The kids cheered before Mike ordered a large Pepperoni Pizza from Dominos Pizza.

"Alrighty, thanks." Mike said before he hung up as he was on the phone.

"It'll be here in about 20 to 30 minutes."

"You two wanna tell me what you did during your day at the Zoo?" Zoey asked the kids.

"Sure."

"We saw a really cool bird show, with Parrots, Macaws, Hawks, Eagles, and more." MJ said to Zoey.

"We also saw a lot of Lions, Tigers, Zebras, we even saw Snakes and Lizards." Holly said to Zoey.

"My word, you two really had a fun day with your dad right?" Zoey said before she asked.

"Yes we did!" The kids answered Zoey.

"Wow, kids I'm really sorry I missed out... but at least next weekend I can go because I'm my own boss." Zoey said to the kids.

"Yeah!" The kids said before they hugged their mother.

"Hahaha! Come here you!" Zoey laughed said before she hugged them back.

"Hehe, I guess they really missed you while we were gone, right?" Mike said before he asked.

"I guess you're right, I really missed you two so much when you were gone." Zoey answered Mike as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here." Mike said before he went to the door.

"Yay, pizza!" The kids cheered and spoke before Mike opened the door revealing the delivery person.

"I got your order for one large pepperoni pizza." The delivery boy said to Mike.

"Thank you very much sir." Mike said to him.

"That'll be $19.99 sir." The delivery boy said to Mike.

"Okay sir." Mike said before he gave the guy $30.

"Keep the change young man." Mike said to the delivery boy.

"Yes sir." The delivery boy said before he left.

"Guys, Pizza is here!" Mike said to Zoey and the kids.

"Awesome!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Hooray!" The kids cheered as everyone got plenty of slices*

"Let's dig in!" Mike said as everyone began to eat.

"Mmm! Man, I love eating Dominos pizza... they really do make the best pizza." Mike said to everyone.

"I agree dad! They are the best." MJ said to Mike.

"Yes they are." Zoey said to MJ.

"Mmm! I love eating pizza so much!" Holly said to Zoey.

"But, we shouldn't eat pizza that often." Zoey said to Holly.

"Why not?" Holly asked.

"Because, even though Pizza does taste delicious it's not good for you." Mike said to Holly.

"Dad's right, if we ate pizza all the time... we would be fat and won't have a lot of energy." MJ said to Holly.

"Oh, okay!" Holly said.

"Plus I don't want to ruin my temple." Mike said as MJ and Holly were confused.

"Temple?" MJ and Holly asked Mike.

"Daddy... you don't have a temple." Holly said to Mike.

"I mean my body, the point is we need to eat healthier... I know we do we just need to do that more often." Mike said to the kids.

"Okay then." The kids said before everyone enjoyed their pizza until they were full.

"That was a great dinner."

"Yeah it was." Zoey said to Mike.

"So good!" The kids said to Mike and Zoey as an hour went by... then it was bedtime.

"Goodnight MJ, goodnight Holly." Mike and Zoey said to their kids.

"Goodnight Mom and Dad." MJ said to Mike and Zoey.

"Goodnight Mommy and Daddy." Holly said to them as the kids fell asleep as Mike and Zoey went into their room.

"This was a great day." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know! I made some good orders." Zoey said to Mike.

"Me and the kids enjoyed the zoo." Mike said to Zoey.

"And... you and I had a very nice and romantic makeout session." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah we did." Mike said to Zoey before they kissed as they changed into their sleep shirts as they were still wearing their diapers, then they climbed into bed.

"Today was indeed a great day for us." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said to Mike in agreement before they kissed.

"Goodnight my beautiful Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Goodnight Zoey." Mike said before they kissed one final time before they got the pacifier necklaces and placed them on before Mike turned off the lights as they fell asleep ending a long day.

**WHAT A FUN CHAPTER THAT WAS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS MIKE AND ZOEY CELEBRATING MIKE'S BIRTHDAY!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
